Mi Verdad Mi perdicion
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Leo es voluntario en el hospital. Nico es un paciente permanente. ¿Que pasara cuando dos chicos con un pasado doloroso pero dos realidades totalmente diferentes se conoscan? ¿Que clase de plan les tiene el destino para Navidad?-Leico Perdon, no soy muy bueno con los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de que me apedreen, es oficial: este es el Terce, y el ULTIMO!, Fic de navidad que subo este año jejeje**_

_**Es que me vino de perlas para una idea que tenia desde hace tiempo, pero no se preocupen, no sera muy largo... Espero...**_

_**jajaja Es parte de mi campaña "Por un mundo FF con mas Leico"**_

_**Espero que les guste, este sera un fic de lo mas emotivo...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi verdad… Mi Perdición<strong>_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Pov Leo

¡Hola! Me llamo Leo Valdez y tengo dieciséis años, y si ya sé que suena muy trillado pero no se me ocurre otra forma para empezar a contarles todo por lo que he pasado estos últimos días; en serio, ha sido tan raro.

Todo comento un día normal, o tan normal como lo es para mí, cuando conocí a quien hoy es mí perdición.

Mi despertador sonaba a todo volumen esa mañana, es en momentos como estos que me arrepiento de haber modificado su sistema de volumen y alinearlo con el estéreo en mi habitación; por suerte la canción es "Best day of my life" de American Authors, amo esa canción.

Con toda la flojera del mundo me quita las sabanas de encima y me levante; tome el control que había en mi mesilla de noche y apreté el botón mas grande. De inmediato la alarma se apago y las persianas se abrieron dejando entrar toda la luz del día. Camine descalzo y fui a ver el almanaque de tenia pegado en la pared.

-Primero de diciiiiieembre…-Bostece mientras lo decía. De inmediato todo el sueño dejo mi cuerpo.

Claro, ya es navidad lo que significa: comida, fiestas, regalos y ¡vacaciones de escuela! Claro que tampoco es que vaya a hacer el vago todos los días; hoy, por ejemplo, tengo un asunto que atender. Corrí al baño y me mire al espejo; mi cabello estaba revuelto como todas las mañanas, tenía algo de saliva seca en la comisura del labio, genial otra vez babeo y tengo las sabanas marcadas por todo el cuerpo. Duermo en calzoncillos, de noche me da demasiado calor.

En quince minutos tome un relajante baño de agua caliente; me cambie con la ropa más cómoda que tengo, camisa blanca, pantalones caqui beige con tirantes marrones y unos tenis. Cuando baje a desayunar encontré una nota sobre la mesa junto a un plato con mi desayuno. Era de mi madre, decía que había tenido que salir temprano junto a mi padre, mis hermanos estaban en sus últimas clases de la universidad.

Mi familia es un tema especial, pero hablare de ellos luego. Devore mis huevos con pan, tocino y jugo de naranja, no me dejan beber café, tan rápido como pude. Tome mis llaves, mi patineta y salí de la casa.

Unas cuadras más adelante patinaba tranquilamente por la acera mientras tarareaba mi canción de despertador.

Fue un viaje de veinte minutos, lo normal hasta el hospital de la ciudad. En caso de que se estén preocupándose por mí: No tengo nada. Además del brazo que me rompí cuando era niño, gozo de una excelente buena salud.

La razón por la que vengo al hospital cada semana es otra…

-Hola Leo…-Las enfermeras me saludaban al pasar y yo les respondía feliz.

-Hola Niki, Susan, Kelly… ¡Señora Suarez!-La jefa de enfermeras esperaba detrás del recibidor principal-Hoy luce tan linda como de costumbre, ¿se hizo algo en el cabello?

-No empieces Leo-Por más que lo intente no puede ocultar lo mucho que le gusta que le diga eso. Me extendió una tablilla con un lapicero. Mire la lista por encima y yo era el único que faltaba-Te están esperando en la sala 6…

-Ok-Firme en mi nombre y deslice la tablilla de vuelta. Las enfermeras cercanas me sonrieron y yo me fui directo al asesor. La sala estaba en el sexto piso; llegue a la puerta y escuche el típico alboroto que siempre hay cuando voy.

-¡Leo!

-¡Hola chicos!-No di ni dos pasos dentro cuando ya estaba rodeado por un montón de niños entre los ocho y los quince años-Ey cuidado no quiero que me internen como victima de estampida…

Adoro a los niños, se ríen de todas mis bromas no importa que tan malas sean. La mayoría se disperso entre los otros chicos que también estaban en la sala. Me acerque a una de las chicas; bajita, de mi edad, con la piel morena y el pelo rizado:

-Hola Hazel…

-Llegas tarde-Curiosa forma de saludar; aunque me cuesta tomármela en serio cuando tiene el pelo lleno de colitas de colores sin ninguna forma.

-¿Otra vez dejaste que se acercaran a tu cabello?

-Sabes que no puedo decirles que no…-Puso cara de víctima y yo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no carcajearme.

-Bueno…-Entrelace mis dedos y los hice tronar-Ahora es mi turno… ¡Chicos, ¿quién quiere jugar?!

Creo que ahora resulta algo obvio, pero lo diré de todas formas: soy voluntario en el hospital.

Somos un grupo como de diez chicos y chicas. Venimos aquí unos días por semana y ayudamos con todo lo que podemos. Hoy por ejemplo estamos con los niños de la planta infantil; la mayoría solo están en observación por haber tenido viruela o pulmonía, así que jugamos y hacemos un poco de ruido.

Pero también ayudamos con otras cosas; como a cargar los vendajes para las enfermeras, a cargar cajas de suministros, limpiar habitaciones, cambiar sabanas y esas cosas.

Aunque personalmente también ayudo con cosas más técnicas. Arreglo los cableados de las luces cuando fallan, las computadoras, las camillas o las sillas de ruedas, soy bueno con ese tipo de trabajos. En cuanto me gradué empezare a estudiar ingeniería mecánica en la universidad.

Al medio día las enfermeras llegaron con los almuerzos; a veces me siento culpable. Yo comiendo el delicioso almuerzo de mi madre y los chicos del hospital tienen que comer esa comida insípida sin sal y poco azúcar, si no es que nada. De todas formas los voluntarios les pasamos una que otra patata asada o alguna albóndiga sin que las enfermeras lo noten.

Pero ese día era diferente. Ya que era primero de diciembre todos lucían bastante alegres. Algunos pequeños hablaban en grupo sobre lo que querían que les regalara Santa; otros chicos más mayores comentaban que esperaban poder salir rápido.

Eso me hizo pensar, hay personas que pasan la navidad y el año nuevo en el hospital. Me sentí un poco culpable.

Esa misma tarde empezamos con las decoraciones del hospital. La jefa Suarez nos llevo al depósito donde guardaban todo. Había cajas llenas de borlas, guirnaldas y figuras para pegar en las paredes, como muñecos de nieve, ositos de peluche y esas cosas; muchos juegos de luces que tal vez necesitarían revisión y una caja con un gigantesco árbol de navidad. Para sala de espera o el recibidor de entrada seguramente. El resto eran árboles de navidad tamaño estándar para los pasillos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a poner eso?-Pregunto una de las chicas, Piper. Es simpática y bonita, si una enfermera no logra que un paciente se tome sus pastillas ella puede lograrlo.

-Mis hermanos ayudaran-Respondí-Son bastante útiles a la hora de cargar cosas pesadas; hoy solo pongamos las decoraciones en los pasillos y las habitaciones.

-Suena bien-Secundo Hazel. En momentos así me siento raro; digo, solo somos un grupo de chicos ayudando en un hospital, pero todos siguen mis indicaciones. Se siente bien, pero es raro.

Cada uno tomo una caja, una cinca adhesiva y escogimos pisos. Hazel y yo tomamos el tercero.

Salimos del ascensor y nos separamos cada uno a un extremo diferente del pasillo. Ese piso solo era de habitaciones así que no eran más que un par de pasillos largos que iban a cada lado.

Decorarlos fue fácil y rápido; colgué las guirnaldas a lo largo pasando sobre las puertas y pegue algunas figuras en las puertas, muñecos de nieve, santas, regalos y árboles de navidad. Después de eso era ir habitación por habitación.

Era un agradable trabajo. Algunas habitaciones estaban vacías así que era rápido; en las que tenían pacientes, generalmente dos compañeros o a veces tres, me quedaba unos minutos charlando; en las que había un paciente durmiendo intentaba ser lo más rápido y silencioso posible; en un par me encontré a alguna enfermera que hacia revisión o llevaba pastillas. Para cuando llegue a la última habitación del pasillo una venia saliendo de la habitación:

-Hola Hylla-Salude animado, aunque siendo honesto la chica me asusta un poco. Es alta y parece que podría partirte a la mitad con una llave de lucha-Feliz navidad.

-Que hay Leo-Lucia algo, ¿cansada? No estoy seguro. Pero entonces se fijo en la caja que traía en las manos-¿Ya están decorando?… Tal vez, deberías saltarte este cuarto.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque? Incluso los que estaban vacios ya los-

-Este no está vacío-Me interrumpió algo tajante-Es un cuarto privado; solo que, él es algo… Sensible.

-Hylla…-Gire y vi como otra de las enfermeras le llamaba de otro lado del pasillo. Ella suspiro pesadamente y luego me miro con fiereza:

-Te conozco Valdez-Odio cuando alguien me llama por mi apellido, en serio me hace sentir tan indiferente-Y se que vas a entrar; así que hazte un favor. Haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido y, lo más seguro es que te ignore, pero no digas nada. En serio, no intentes ser gracioso.

-Pero-

-¡Hylla!

-¡Ya voy! Hazme caso Valdez-Me dirigió una última mirada de advertencia y se alejo por el pasillo.

Ok eso en verdad me dejo aturdido, pero más que nada me pico la curiosidad.

¿Un cuarto privado? ¿Un "él" sensible? ¿Qué me ignoraría? Por favor, aun no nace nadie lo bastante paciente como para ignorarme. Soy un rotundo fastidio, me lo dicen a menudo.

Pero, he tenido mis encuentros con pacientes sensibles, gente que no siempre está de buen humor. Malos diagnósticos, terminales, abandonados, comas, incluso con las personas que solo estaban de visita y aun así eran afectadas por los médicos. Como voluntario he aprendido a saber cuándo es tiempo de una broma y cuando no.

Aun así no pienso dejar a nadie con una habitación donde no se note el espíritu navideño.

No me di cuenta pero respire hondo y abrí la puerta. Cuando entre me di cuenta porque era una habitación privada; las paredes eran azules y blancas, el techo era blanco con una lámpara, en el centro estaba la camilla, lo normal. Pero también estaba amueblada con un sofá de cuero blanco, que tenía una chaqueta negra encima como si alguien la hubiera dejado allí, una mesilla de noche y un librero al fondo. Ok eso era raro; los únicos pacientes a los que se les permitía amueblar sus habitaciones eran a los… "permanentes".

Oh cielos…

-_"No significa que Hylla vaya a tener razón"_-Intente convencerme a mí mismo; aunque había algo en el aire que me decía que tal vez estaba imaginado cosas. Un aroma suave, como una mescla entre vainilla y olivos, es agradable.

Mire alrededor y vi que la cortina a un lado de la camilla estaba corrida:

-Hmm… _"Debe estar durmiendo"-_Supuse, de inmediato mi sospecha quedó desecha cuando la cortina se corrió de golpe y vi a la otra persona del otro lado.

-¿Quién eres?

Tras preguntas como esas me gusta responder tipo "Oh yo soy Leo, un duende mágico" o "Ey, me llamo Leo y soy tu nuevo amigo imaginario". En vez de eso solo di una de esas respuestas inteligentes de mis hermanos, principalmente Percy, cuando algo les sorprende:

-¿Uh?-No pude evitarlo el chico frente a mi era… No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como de mi edad, su piel es más clara, olivácea; cabello negro un poco largo totalmente despeinado como si acabara de levantarse; ojos oscuros pero brillantes. No suelo fijarme mucho en la apariencia de los demás chicos, efecto secundario de vivir con mis hermanos "modelos de portada", pero este chico es muy lindo-_"No pensé eso…"_

Guapo. Esa es la palabra correcta; bueno, lo es y la vez no lo es. Podría ser un chico muy atractivo, pero su piel esta tan pálida que parece que no ha salido en mucho tiempo a saludar al sol, y su tez clara no hace más que resaltarlo aun mas; esta delgado, muy delgado para su complexión, aunque no estoy seguro creo que es de mi misma estatura; pero lo más inquietante son sus ojos.

Tiene unos bonitos ojos; pero su mirada es áspera, fría, ciento como si me taladrara el alma con ella; su ceño fruncido y esas pronunciadas ojeras solo acentúan aun más su hostilidad. Pero no pienso dejarme amedrentar fácilmente:

-Eh, perdón, soy Leo soy voluntario-Dije con el tono más serio pero amigable que pude.

-La enfermera ya vino-Hablo rápido y tajante señalando el suero que colgaba junto a él y la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo. Ver eso me molesto un poco, nunca me han gustado esas cosas; pero, no sé porque, esta vez me molesto aun mas.

-Si, Hylla, me la encontré; yo vengo porque estamos decorando las habitaciones-Levante la caja que traía en las manos-Ya sabes por las fiestas y eso…

Esperaba que dijera algo pero solo desvió su mirada a la ventana desde donde se podía apreciar la suave nevada que caía. Se cuando un paciente se sume en sus pensamientos. Pero cuando deje la caja sobre la mesilla de noche y la abrí escuche como volvía a hablar:

-No quiero nada-Me gire hacia él pero no me miraba, seguía con los ojos fijos en la ventana.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me oíste-Sus ojos volvieron a fulminarme-No quiero que pongas nada en mi habitación, largo-

-Pero, es-

-¡Largo!-Creí que oprimiría el botón que llamaba a la enfermera, pero no lo hizo-¡Ahora!

Dos segundos después yo estaba de regreso en el pasillo con la caja en mis brazos. Su grito me había puesto los pelos de punta, y no por lo que creen; si, su mirada daba miedo pero mas allá de eso pude notar el dolor como un sonido de trasfondo en su voz y puedo jurar que sus ojos, además de iracundos, estaban aguados. Antes de salir me fije en el por completo y note que algo… faltaba.

Hylla tenía razón, era un chico sensible pero no de una forma común.

Pero no pienso dejar a alguien fuera de toda la lista de actividades navideñas que tengo planeada… Ok primero tengo que hacer toda una lista de actividades navideñas para incluirlo.

-_"Pero primero…" _-Tome la caja con los adornos restantes y la regrese al depósito, si ese chico no quiere decoración no la tendrá. Al menos, no la común del hospital.

A la hora de salida, mientras firmábamos la tablilla, hable con mis compañeros aclarando los detalles para terminar la decoración, yo me llevaría las luces para revisarlas y traería a mis hermanos para que nos ayudaran a cargar todo; Piper traería sus CD´s de música y Hazel prepararía algunos bocadillos para repartir, obviamente con una receta aprobada por la jefa Suarez. Los demás chicos ayudarían con otras cosas, como llevar algunos adornos nuevos y algunos regalos de utilería para poner debajo de los arboles.

Elegí ser último al firmar, mientras lo hacia averigüe lo que quería saber:

-¿Oye, Annie´ conoces al chico de la habitación del fondo del tercer pido?-Pregunte de lo mas indiferente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sabia que tenías algo que ver-A veces me pregunto quién fue el idiota que creó el estereotipo de las rubias tontas; las rubias no son tontas, ¡son peligrosas!-Estaba de muy mal humor cuando fui a revisarlo.

-¿En serio? Dudo que ese chico alguna vez este de buen humor. Solo quería poner algunos adornos y ya… Armó mucho escándalo solo por eso.

-Nico es-

-Sensible; si, ya lo note… Entonces su nombre es Nico-Mire a Annabeth-¿Puedo saber su apellido?

-Conozco esa mirada; ¿Qué estas planeando?-En serio, esta chica es demasiado aguda. Tiene sentido que se graduara de medicina dos años antes. Es la doctora más joven de todo el hospital.

-Solo, quiero animarlo un poco… Es un "permanente" ¿no?-Dije.

Ahora que lo pienso, me irrita pensar que Nico sea uno; no lo conozco pero me molesta pensar que tenga que estar en un hospital. Mientras yo pensaba eso, Annabeth suspiro antes de responderme:

-Nico Di Angelo, tiene cerca de cinco años aquí-Me sorprendí; no es que conozca a todos pero si a la mayoría de los pacientes. ¿Cómo es que nunca me tope con él?

-Nico Di Angelo… Bonito nombre-Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo dije sino hasta que note que Annabeth me miraba fijamente-Eh, entonces, nos vemos mañana-

-Leo-Odio hacer enojar a Annabeth, me asusta-Nico es diferente a todos los pacientes con los que he tratado y los que tú has conocido; nunca dejo que nadie lo moleste, y tú eres molesto-

-Oh valla, gracias es un arduo trabajo lograrlo-

-A eso me refiero-Creo que no debí decir nada-Normalmente te diría que te alejes de él… Pero como su doctora me irrita no poder hacer nada por su estado emocional…

Quisiera agregar algo como "Tal vez si te pusieras una nariz roja y una flor de agua…", pero sabía que si lo decía yo sería el siguiente en entrar a la morgue víctima de un extraño accidente con un bolígrafo.

-Si alguien puede animarlo…-Me miro con un poco de escepticismo-Tal vez puedas ser tu.

-Eso significa que tengo permiso para ir a verlo y todo…-No puedo creer lo emocionado que soné, patético. Annabeth me estudio con sus ojos grises unos segundos más, como si se debatiera en retirar sus palabras o no.

-Sí; intenta animarlo un poco-Esta vez me sonrió-¡Pero sin exagerar!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que no le di mucho protagonismo a Nico, pero no se preocupen que el capitulo 2 es narrado por el...<strong>_

_**Por ahora, me dejan reviews? me ayudaria a escribir mucho mas rapido n_n Nos leemos luego!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, tienen razon al pensar que siempre hacemos sufrir a Nico... Pero es que tan adorable ese chico serio amargado cuando logran hacerlo feliz SSIIII!**_

_**Ok no se a que vino eso, este cap es narrado enteramente por Nico, esperero que les guste**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

Pov Nico:

Mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo, tengo quince años. Y la razón por la que les cuento todo esto es porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

… o al menos, eso habría dicho hace unos días antes de conocer mí verdad.

Igual que siempre vi como la luz empezaba a filtrarse. A esta hora siempre vienen a cerciorarse de que sigo "vivo", así que puse el separador en el libro que estuve leyendo y lo deje a un lado sobre la mesa.

Me quede con la mirada fija en la ventana, a través de las persianas abiertas pude ver como afuera caía la nieve. Eso me hizo sentir mal, pero por una vez me alegre de que alguien entrara en mi habitación.

-Buenos días Nico; ¿Qué tal la lectura?-No respondí, solo me encogí de hombros mientras me recogía la manga. Le extendí el brazo, después de tanto tiempo estoy acostumbrado a las agujas.

-Es interesante-Dije sin mirarla mientras me extraía la muestra sangre.

-Me alegra-Saco la aguja y paso el algodón con alcohol sobre el punto. Doble el brazo y lo sostuve-Es de mis libros favoritos.

-Te lo devolveré en cuanto lo termine.

-Está bien, tomate tu tiempo-Dejo un vaso de plástico en la mesilla de noche, junto a un vaso de vidrio y una jarra con agua-La doctora Chase vendrá en un momento, tomate la pastilla antes ¿sí?

-…-Por primera vez en el día la mire y vi que me dirigía esa mirada suya tan maternal, como si me dijera "-Hazme caso o te castigare-". Me irrita pero no puedo ser grosero con ella-Gracias de nuevo por el libro, Reina.

Me sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación. Volví a quedarme solo. Mire hacia la bolsa de suero que colgaba junto a mi cama y mire el contenido gotear unas seis veces antes de tomar la pastilla del vaso de plástico y tomármela con medio vaso de agua. Odio tomar pastillas, pero es mejor que ser transferido a urgencias por una decaída metabólica.

Aunque por lo general me las tomo una hora después más o menos; pero Reina es la única enfermera a la que hago caso, medianamente, siempre ha sido amable conmigo sin ser hipócrita. Es amable porque quiere, no solo porque sea parte de su trabajo. Otra persona que también me agrada es mi doctora, Annabeth Chase.

-Buenos días…-Hablando del rey de roma-¿Dormiste?

Rodé los ojos hastiado. Una diferencia elemental entre la enfermera y la doctora es que la primera no me recrimina por mi costumbre de no dormir, la segunda sí. Ni siquiera tuve que responder, en un segundo la doctora me estudio con esos ojos grises que tiene. Son bonitos pero asustan un poco. Cuando termino su análisis superficial miro a la mesa junto a la cama, vio el libro y el vaso de plástico vacio.

-¿Las vitaminas siguen resecando tu boca?

-…-

-Enviare a que te cambien la bolsa de suero-

-…-

-Ah, te traerán el desayuno en breve-Agrego luego de suspirar. Con el tiempo aprendió a leer mis silencios. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tener la boca seca y al suero; después de un tiempo es inevitable acostumbrase.

Y, aunque no lo parezca, me agrada la doctora Chase; ha sido mi doctora por los últimos cuatro años, los demás me cambiaban de paciente al mes de tenerme como uno durante un mes. Además, es agradable tener a un doctor joven; tiene como unos veinte años nada más. Aun así no me gusta hablar con la gente, eso implicaría relacionarme, quiero evitar eso.

No puedo soportar otra…

-Por cierto, supe que tuviste un problema con uno de los voluntarios-Por lo general la doctora se retira luego de revisar mi estado, pero esta vez se quedo en la habitación con la tablilla en sus brazos y mirándome fijamente esperando una respuesta-¿Puedes explicarme que paso?

-…-Me quede callado unos minutos-Una estupidez-Es lo único que pude decir, es lo único que diré.

-Ah…-Suspiro, clara señal de que tratar conmigo es cansado-Sabes que solo iba a poner unos adornos ¿verdad?-No respondí, claro que lo sabía.

En ese momento llego otra de las enfermeras con una bandeja en las manos. La doctora no dijo nada mientras yo desayunaba; odio la comida, sabe mal y tener la boca seca no ayuda, deje la mitad y tuve que soportar la mirada agria de la doctora por eso.

Volví a tomar el libro de la mesa mientras la doctora se llevaba la bandeja, escuche como abría la puerta, pero antes de salir agrego algo más:

-Sabes porque estás aquí, Nico…-Decía dándome la espalda-Deberías ayudarte un poco.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, y dejándome solo. Sumido en el silencio y ya sin ningunas ganas de seguir leyendo.

_-Nos divertiremos mucho…-_

_¿Qué esto?_

_-Papá no vayas a empezar como en el parque acuático ¿sí?_

_¿Por qué, estamos aquí?_

_-Tranquila Bianca, tu padre se controlara…_

_Por favor, no… No otra vez…_

_-¿Nico? Estás muy callado amor, ¿te dormiste?_

_-Mamá-_

_-Por favor, es quien esta más emocionado-_

_-V-volvamos…_

_-¿Volver? Pero si comeremos helado…_

_-Papá, por favor-_

_-Llegaremos enseguida, en cuanto crucemos la esquina podremos ver el parque-_

_No, no es verdad… Allí… Por favor… Papá, detente… Mamá, Bianca… Todos_

-¡NO!-

-¡Ahhh!-

-Auch…-Maldición, ¿Por qué me duele la frente?

-Amigo que forma de despertarse-Conozco esa voz.

-¿Tú otra vez?

-Ey, te acuerdas de mí; me alegra-Este chico, es el mismo que vino hace un par de días; el "voluntario"-Solo por si acaso, me llamo Leo.

-…-

-¡Eh, no me ignores!

-_"Valla que es ruidoso"_-Pensé con fastidio, lo mire directamente; es tal y como lo recuerdo. Moreno, cabello negro rizado, ojos cafés, dientes blancos en una irritante sonrisa, la clase de persona a la que le prohíben el azúcar.

Un momento, ¿desde cuándo detallo tanto a alguien?

-¿Qué quieres?-Antes de correrlo a gritos quiero saber que hace aquí de nuevo; no es la primera vez que me cruzo con un voluntario del hospital, pero si es la primera vez que uno regresa.

-Eh…-Además de escandaloso también parece bastante lento-Bueno, es que la última vez no me dejaste terminar mi trabajo, por eso vine a ver si lograba convencerte y por suerte estabas dormido…

-Mmm-Maldita sea, debí dormirme mientras miraba el techo aburrido detesto cuando pasa eso… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué significa lo otro que dijo? Mire a mí alrededor y mis miedos se cumplieron-Tú-

-¿Te gusta?-Sera cínico-No estaba seguro del color pero creo que quedo bastante bien.

Toda mi habitación estaba forrada en, ¡navidad! Las paredes tienen un montón de figuras pegadas con diferentes patrones de copos de nieve blancos, de paso la pared es azul; también hay guirnaldas con luces azules y blancas enredadas, ¡incluso mi cortina ya no es blanca, ahora es verde y roja! Y el techo, si eso es muérdago más le vale a este idiota que se mantenga lejos del alcance de mis manos.

-Tú, ¿en qué momento…?-No pude dormir tanto tiempo.

-Eh, llegue hace como dos horas…-¿O sí?-Toque un par de veces, cuando mire: estabas dormido… Así que te arrope y me puse a decorar todo, imagine que si terminaba antes de que despertaras ya no podrías detenerme…

Este tipo, en verdad que es idiota. Básicamente se metió a mi habitación, sin mi permiso, le cambio todo, se atrevió a arroparme… ¿Por qué demonios eso último no me irrita?

¡Como sea! Lo voy a-

-…y mientras esperaba a que despertaras para preguntar si te gustaba empezaste a agitarte mucho.

-¿…?

-Creí que era una pesadilla, tenías la cara toda roja, quise ver si tenías temperatura…-Se llevo la mano a la frente y vi que tenía un poco rojo-Entonces te despertaste y me diste un buen golpe… Auh, creo que se me hizo chichón-Agrego palpándose el golpe.

Este tipo es… Desesperante.

Habla tanto que ya olvide porque estaba enojado e incluso lo encuentro, un poco, entretenido, solo un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?-En serio es idiota.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, tonto?-Repetí hastiado, odio hablar de mas.

-Are, que pregunta…-Coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió anchamente-Porque eres un amargado y quería verte sonreír.

Solo para que no queden dudas, le arroje todo lo que tenía a mi alcance a ese grandísimo imbécil. Bandeja, vasos, jarra con agua, incluso la almohada. Cuando Reina volvió para darme mis pastillas, recogió un poco el desorden:

-Wouh…-Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar y ver como lucia mi habitación-Leo hizo un excelente trabajo aquí, creo que es la mejor de todas.

-Mmm…-Es cierto, menciono que ese era su nombre-¿Le conoces?

-Ah, sí; es voluntario desde hace tiempo…-Mientras hablaba recogía las cosas que habían tiradas-Es algo molesto a veces, pero eso ya lo notaste.

-Es un idiota-Gruñí-Cambio toda mi habitación cuando le dije que no quería nada.

-¿Entonces…-Volvió a colocarme la almohada-No te gusta como quedo? ¿Quieres que lo quite?

Odio cuando Reina es así, tan acertada a la hora de hacer preguntas capciosas. Esa noche me tome mis pastillas a la hora, hice que la enfermera me pasara un libro y me puse a leer, rodeado de mi nueva decoración.

Después de casi tirarle la mitad del mobiliario de mi habitación encima, uno creería que alguien entendería que no quieres volver a verle…

-¿De dónde sacas tantos libros?

… pero el muy tarado ha venido cada día a molestar. Al principio intente ignorarlo...

-Por correo-Pero resultaría más fácil que yo caminara; habla tanto, incluso si lo ignoro habla como si yo le respondiera-¿Ya te vas?

-Amigo, algo me dice que no te gustan mis visitas…-Comento devolviendo uno de los libros que había tomado.

-Las odio, ¡y no soy tu amigo!-

-Sí, aja…-Volvió a sentarse en el sofá; quería decirle que se largara pero, supongo que está bien que alguien lo use de vez en cuando; ¿pero que estoy pensando? No me digan que, ¿empiezo a acostumbrarme a su presencia?-¿No te gusta la comida del hospital?

-¿Ah?-Claro, la enfermera aun no se ha llevado la bandeja; porque él es el que la trajo.

-Entiendo…-Y hay va otra vez, hablando solo-¿Quieres que te traiga algo mañana?-Lo mire con una ceja alzada-Si, ¿una papas fritas, o un chocolate?

-¿Te permiten eso?-Perdonen mi escepticismo, casi no hablo.

-Claro que no…-En verdad que es cínico-¿Quieres algo o no?

No negare que, es una tentadora oferta; pero, ¿que podría pedir...?

-Lo que sea está bien…-Respondí sin ánimos mirando mis sabanas; ahí, donde se nota el bulto de mi pierna izquierda y el vacio de la derecha. Odio mi vida.

-Ya se-De repente sentí como me palmeaban el hombro-Te traeré algo que a todo niño le gusta.

-No soy un niño-Gruñí molesto-Casi tengo dieciséis.

-¿Cuándo?-Pregunto con suspicacia. Lo mande a que se pudriera-Bien, eso significa que dentro de bastante; tengo tiempo para ir trabajando en tu regalo.

Un regalo, para mi… ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?

-Al fin…-Dije mientras cerraba el libro. Solo me tomo un par de días pero fue una lectura entretenida, buena. Mire a la ventana y aun seguía nevando afuera; no tengo idea de que hora sea pero ya deben estar por traerme el almuerzo.

Y en toda la mañana no ha habido señal del tonto.

Tal vez hoy no venga; pero el otro día menciono que estaba de vacaciones por las fechas y que por eso estaba viniendo todos los días. No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio lo escucho cuando habla?

Preferí dejar de pensar en eso; tome el control y coloque la cama de forma que quede erguido mirando la puerta. En cualquier momento una enfermera la abrirá y entrara con mi miserable almuerzo…

Toc toc…

Ahí esta… La manilla empieza a moverse…

La puerta empieza a abrirse… Pero…

-_¿Porque demonios espero que sea el tonto?_-Me abofetee mentalmente cuando la imagen de ese escandaloso vino a mi mente. Aunque dijo que hoy me traería algo de comer-_"No seas idiota….-_Me reprimí-_Solo dijo eso por lastima"_

Es la historia de siempre, nunca nadie me ha dicho nada que cumpla luego. Estoy acostumbrado a las decepciones… Odio mi vida…

-Ey chico, que cara tienes…

Esa voz…

-… pero descuida, en un momento te animaras-Ahí está otra vez, esa enorme e irritante sonrisa en su cara-Espero que tengas hambre-Dijo mientras me ponía la bandeja de comida en frente.

-Púdrete-

-Ash, que acido-Quisiera borrarle esa expresión de la cara-Crees que esta es tu comida de hospital ¿no?-Si lo estrangulo con mi línea de suero, tal vez pueda hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

-Vete a la-

Pero antes de que pudiera mandarlo a oler cloroformo, quito la tapa de la bandeja y un familiar aroma me llego.

-Perdona, no estaba seguro de que pedir pero cuando me fije pedí mi favorito-

No puedo creerlo…

-Esto es… Reconocería este menú en cualquier parte-¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?-M-mi madre… Ella siempre me lo compraba-En serio, ¿Por qué lo digo? Mis ojos… están, ¿aguados?

-Oh, entonces acerté-Solo le escucho, no lo veo directamente no puedo apartar mis ojos de la hamburguesa, las papas y la soda-Dos puntos para mí.

Creí, creí que nunca más volvería a ver un menú de McDonalds… Ni siquiera había pensado en ello…

No, desde que los perdí…

-¿Y bien? Ah claro, espera, creo que tengo la ketchu por aquí…

Cuando finalmente lo mire, estaba ensimismado rebuscando en sus bolsillos; saco un par de sobres de salsa y me miro confundido:

-¿Eh, estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?-No pienso llorar, no de nuevo… Pero no puedo evitar que mis ojos se agüen un poco. Tiene sentido que piense que me ocurre algo malo:

-No-Negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos; lo mire y agregue algo mas-Gracias, Leo…

Creo que, incluso sonreí, un poco…

Se sintió bien.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, ya se que tal vez aun no se note mucho el romance entre estos dos.. Pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente cap es narrado en general asi que se veran muchas cosas nuevas,...<strong>_

_**Ademas no quiero extenderme mucho asi que solo seran dos capitulos mas... Me gustan los reviewws!**_


	3. Chapter 3

EY! Asi es, actualise los tres especiales hoy,.. Todo un milagro de navidad -_-U

Ya en serio, ame escribir este cap asi que espero que a ustedes tambien les guste jejej auqneu el final es algo corta nota

_**Capitulo 3**_

-Buenos días.

-Buenas días Annabeth-Saludo Reina que disfrutaba de un café-¿Quieres uno?

-Gracias, hace un frio tremendo ahí afuera-Solo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras la chica se sacudió un poco la nieve de los hombros de su abrigo; luego de colgarlo y ponerse su bata la enfermera le extendía una pequeña tasa con el nombre de la doctora grabado en pequeño en la base-Gracias... Mmmm, delicioso-Disfruto un poco del aroma caliente antes de probarlo.

Ambas llevaban más o menos el mismo tiempo trabajando juntas en ese hospital y se llevaban bastante bien, considerándose amigas mas allá de su relación laboral.

-¿Ey, a que fecha estamos?-Pregunto de repente la rubia mientras mencionaban las festividades.

-Creo que a diecinueve…-Solo para asegurarse Reina reviso la fecha en su celular-Si, diecinueve; ¿Por qué, tienes planes?

-No, bueno mi familia quiere que vaya a visitarlos para las fechas-Respondió con algo de cansancio-Pero me refería a mi paciente regular...

-Nico-Atajo Reina-Comprendo.

-Siempre se deprime en estas fechas, y no puedo hacer nada-Annabeth odiaba sentirse impotente; se había convertido en doctora para ayudar a las personas. Y siempre se sentía un fracaso cada vez que no podía hacer algo-Es, frustrante…

-Yo no me preocuparía este año-De repente el comentario de Reina le saco de sitio.

-¿De qué hablas?-Aunque de repente la respuesta llego sola a su mente-Cierto, Leo…

-Ya quedo demostrado, ese chico es molesto a veces… Pero tiene una alegría contagiosa.

En los últimos días todo el personal del hospital se había sorprendido de que Nico, el chico arisco, a veces agresivo, y callado, dejaba que alguien como Leo, inquieto, ruidoso y parlanchín, se acercara tanto a él.

Y es que Leo había adoptado con Nico una aptitud de "perro de compañía" como lo llamaba Hylla para fastidiarlo; o al menos lo intentaba ya que cada vez que lo hacía Leo ladraba y hacia que Nico riera un poco. Apenas el moreno firmaba su entraba en el puesto de enfermeras iba directo al tercer piso, la habitación del fondo y se quedaba todo el día con Nico.

Le llevaba el desayuno, le acomodaba la almohada, una vez intento leer uno de los libros del chico pero no paso del primer párrafo.

Y las visitas del moreno significaban algo más que compañía para Nico, y eso era: adiós a las largas horas de aburrimiento. Ese día, por ejemplo, Leo había llegado con una caja verde en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pegunto curioso el menor.

-Ya que te gusta tanto leer imagine que este juego te gustaría-Respondió Leo acomodando la mesa de la cama de Nico, donde este solía comer.

-¿Scrabble?-La tapa tenia figuras de letras y fichas, pero no entendía muy bien de que podría tratarse.

-Es de armar palabras…-Acoto Leo extendiendo el tablero sobre la mesilla, y pasándole a Nico una cosa de plástico, imagino que era para poner las fichas-Cada letra tiene un valor, cuando armas la palabra consigues tantos puntos y dependiendo de si pasa sobre una de estas…-Señalo uno de los cuadros del tablero que era diferente al resto-Consigues más puntos.

-Suena… Bien-Respondió Nico, en el fondo estaba bastante motivado; jamás había escuchado de un juego así.

-Bueno, saca siete-Leo le paso una bolsa de tela verde llena de las fichas-Y empieza colocando una palabra en el centro.

Después de jugar por dos horas el resultado fue:

Nico 253 puntos.

Leo, 87.

-Amigo, no tuviste piedad-Comento el moreno, y Nico casi podía ver humo salirle de las orejas.

-Es tu culpa por no escribir correctamente-Y es que, cada vez que Leo ponía una palabra Nico le corregía y le decía que estaba mal escrita. El colmo fue cuando quiso escribir "lanpara" en vez de "lámpara"-Presta atención a tus clases de ortografía.

-Mmm…-De repente Leo se quedo mirando fijamente a Nico. Con una impoluta expresión con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué miras?-Y lo peor era que ponía nervioso a Nico. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas penetrantes de los doctores y las enfermeras, pero había algo en los ojos cafés de Leo que le hacían sentir… extraño.

-Es la primera vez que no me corriges cuando te llamo "amigo"-Si dos segundos antes se sentía extraño, ahora era una exageración; incluso podía sentir sus orejas calentarse.

-Cierra la boca-Nico desvió cara; Leo pudo ver como tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz levantada en una expresión orgullosa; cuando volvió a hablar de hizo de forma directa y rápida-Se supone que somos amigos ¿no?

-Eh...- Por unos dolorosos segundos Nico estuvo en ascuas esperando la respuesta de Leo; si lo desmentía y le decía secamente que solo estaba allí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, o si en verdad le consideraba un amigo-Eres majo cuando te lo propones.

-¿M-majo?-Pero como siempre, Leo era exasperante al no captar lo obvio; una vez lo escucho decir que era por culpa de uno de sus hermanos.

-Sí uno de mis hermanos, Frank, la dice a menudo…-Explico el moreno-Es como decir "tierno" o "adorable" creo que también "lindo" aplica para todos esos. ¿Ey, que tienes? Estas todo rojo.

-No es nada-Empezaba a odiar la facilidad que tenia Leo para hacerlo sentir extraño.

-Sabes que, creo que sé lo que tienes-Acoto el moreno. Por un instante pensó que se lo diría, pero el chico solo agrego-Ya regreso…-Y salió disparado fuera de la habitación.

Nico no pudo evitar suspirar, estaba acostumbrado a que con Leo todo fuera "sorpresa"; era divertido y molesto a la vez, se quedaba con lo segundo. Como no tenía idea de cuándo regresaría Leo, podían ser segundos, minutos o un buen rato, se puso a guardar el juego.

Aunque no pudo evitar notar como su palabra con mayor puntaje era "romance"; se sintió un idiota al releerla pero no pudo evitar reprimirse cuando la cara sonriente de Leo pasó por su cabeza. Guardo las fichas en la bolsa, doblo el tablero y guardo todo en la caja, la cual se quedo mirando todo el rato mientras esperaba.

Mientras lo hacía no dejo de sentirse mal; si su familia siguiera viva, tal vez habrían jugado al Scrabble una que otra vez. A su madre le habría encantado, amaba leer; siempre le leía a Nico en las tardes. Y su padre, solía hacer trampa en los juegos y Bianca lo reprimía por eso…

-Basta-Se dijo en cuanto sintió que su mirada se aguaba. Se limpio los ojos y se quedo mirando la ventana, como siempre hacia cada vez que quería despejar la mente; pudo ver como afuera el cielo estaba un poco nublado mas no era un día gris, de hecho era tan blanco como la nieve que caía lentamente agitándose con el viento-Hace tanto que…

Mientras tanto, en el elevador.

Annabeth se dirigía hacia uno de los pisos superiores a dar un recorrido por los pacientes; cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vio a Leo sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-Annie´-Saludo el moreno con su usual sonrisa.

-Valdez-Respondió Annabeth con su usual tono de cada vez que le veía esa sonrisa a Leo, como si le dijera "Ni lo pienses"-¿Qué estas tramando ahora?

-Solo quería hacer el viaje de regreso aquí…-Mientras hablaba Leo movía la silla de atrás hacia adelante, como si se preparara para unas carreritas con la doctora-Quiero llevar a uno de los chicos a dar una vuelta al solar.

-Ah, eso está bien-Por su parte Annabeth estaba satisfecha, a veces la personalidad exagerada de Leo le hacía olvidar lo buen voluntario que era-Solo asegúrate de que se abrigue bien.

-Siempre tiene una chaqueta de cuero, no hay problema-El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron-Bueno Annie´, nos vemos luego.

-¿Claro Leo, por cierto a quien llevaras?-La curiosidad termino venciendo a la rubia, aunque también quería asegurarse de no poner en riesgo el estado de un paciente.

-A Nico.

-Ok, diviértanse…-Solo tres segundos después de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron fue que Annabeth cayó en cuenta del nombre que dijo Leo-¡¿QUÉ?!

En el hospital ya era raro ver a la doctora Chase alterada, era muy buena manteniendo la cabeza fría para siempre tomar las mejores decisiones; pero verla bajar las escaleras corriendo y diciendo repetidamente "-No no no no no…-" era definitivamente toda una rareza antinatural. Solo se detuvo, momentáneamente, cuando casi se choco con las hermanas Ramírez que iban subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Annabeth!-Por suerte Hylla era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetarla antes de que cayeran.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Reina encontraba muy preocupante ver a la rubia en ese estado.

-Leo, silla de ruedas, Nico…-Tres simples palabras y las caras de las enfermeras tomaron la misma expresión de terror de Annabeth. La última vez que alguien, léase el primer doctor que estuvo a cargo de Nico, le sugirió al azabache sentarse en una silla de ruedas… Bueno, hicieron falta cuatro guardias de seguridad y un enfermero con una hipodérmica para calmar al chico; ah, y un buen cirujano para arreglar la quijada del médico, aunque no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer por su nariz.

Y eso fue solo cuando Nico tenía diez años; el chico odiaba que alguien siquiera mencionara la falta de su pierna o se quedara mirando la única que tenia. Si Leo llegaba con una silla de ruedas y encima con esa sonrisa suya, necesitarían más que un cirujano para arreglarlo.

En menos de dos segundos Annabeth, Reina y Hylla estaban en el tercer piso; caminando tan rápido como podían, no podía correr en los pasillos pero tenían que darse prisa:

-Lo voy a estrangular-Decía Hylla mientras avanzaban-Si sobrevive.

-Hay que ser optimistas-Aunque Reina era siempre la voz de la razón, ni siquiera ella sonaba muy convencida.

-…-Annabeth se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Ninguna dijo nada, esperaban escuchar ruidos de dentro pero nada. La rubia toco un par de veces-¿Nico?-No hubo respuesta.

Tanto silencio resultaba incluso peor que si hubieran escuchado a Leo rogando por piedad. Hylla no pudo soportar más y abrió la puerta; las entraron de golpe y se encontraron con una bonita habitación privada vacía.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

Cinco minutos antes:

-¿L-Leo?-No podía creer lo que veía.

-Venga, vamos a salir un rato-El moreno estaba de pie frente a su cama con una cilla de ruedas. Nico quería matarlo, quería estrangularlo-¿Nico?

-¿Por qué?-El menor tenía la cara agachada y Leo no alcanzaba a verle el rostro. Y su tono vacio no daba muchos indicios.

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Por qué me has traído esa cosa?!-Esta vez el grito de Nico, cargado de ira y frustración, fue lo bastante claro como para demostrar sus emociones. Furioso, odiaba que le recordaran que era un maldito minusválido; decepcionado, al creer que Leo se burlaba de él; frustrado con su vida y maldiciendo su suerte.

Quería una respuesta, quería saber que otro motivo habría para que el moreno le hubiera llevado una silla. Estaba tan conmocionado que no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos.

Cuando los abrió vio que Leo lo miraba con un punto medio entre la confusión y la obviedad:

-Siempre estas mirando a la ventana, a lo lejos-Dijo Leo-No puedo llevarte hasta allí, pero al menos si puedo llevarte a donde tengas una mejor vista…

-…-Nico ya no estaba furioso. Leo tenía ese efecto en él, siempre le hacía drenar todas sus emociones de manera que terminaba en una absoluta calma. Ya ni siquiera sentía sus manos temblar.

-Además, está nevando-El moreno ya estaba a su lado, quitándole la manta de encima-Venga será divertido.

-Eh, espera yo no…-Algo que Nico no estaba seguro de soportar por completo era lo impaciente que era el moreno. Ni siquiera alcanzo a decirle que solo tenía unos bóxer debajo de la manta.

-Oh-Fue todo lo que dijo Leo al notar ese detalle y antes de recibir un almohadazo en la cara.

-Ten-Nico encontró bastante divertido como Leo buscaba los pantalones en el armario, y abría seguido siendo así de no ser porque noto como el moreno espiaba entre sus dedos-Eh, ¿te ayudo?

-Estoy bien-Se sintió un poco mal cuando noto que la manga derecha del pantalón seguía vacía. Por suerte no le duro demasiado, sintió un peso en su hombro y vio como Leo le sonreía; como diciendo: "no te deprimas, estoy aquí".

-Bueno…-El moreno ubico la silla a un lado de la cama y se quedo mirando a Nico unos segundos. El menor ya había dejado en claro que era muy autosuficiente. O al menos hasta que vio que Nico apenas podía sostenerse con sus brazos-¿Hace cuanto que no te levantas?-Pregunto, aunque casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Aunque Nico no dio señales de molestarse.

-… mucho-Respondió Nico sin querer dar más explicaciones.

-Déjame que te ayude.

Esta vez el tono de Leo era más autoritario, sin dejar espacio a replica. Hizo que Nico se sujetara de el abrazándolo por el cuello mientras él pasaba sus brazos por debajo; cuando el menor dejo de estar sobre el colchón se sintió extraño de sentir como los brazos de Leo lo sujetaban por la espalda y el muslo. Era una sensación de lo más extraña.

-Y ya, esta-Cuando Leo lo poso suavemente en la silla se sintió un poco decepcionado. Por un breve instante, estar en los brazos de Leo, lo hizo sentir tan… seguro.

-G-gracias-Aun le deprimía ver la manga vacía del pantalón; pero en cuanto Leo empezó a empujar la silla fuera de la habitación sintió como si un peso enorme se le quitara de encima.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del hospital y subía por el ascensor Nico procuro ignorar las miradas de todos los que trabajaban allí. Si, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salía de su habitación pero no tenían porque murmurar como si él no estuviera allí.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no había querido salir antes. Pero tener a Leo detrás de él, empujando la silla, le hacía sentir más seguro. Habría llevado la silla el mismo, moviendo las ruedas por los lados, pero el moreno parecía demasiado contento con llevarlo. Para cuando llegaron a las puertas de vidrio del solar Nico noto que faltaba algo:

-Deje-Pero antes de terminar de decir que había olvidado abrigarse sintió como Leo le pasaba algo por los hombros-Mi, chaqueta…

-La tome antes de salir- Explico Leo mientras Nico se acomodaba la chaqueta-Puedo preguntar-

-No-Atajo.

Leo respeto la postura del menor, así que lo empujo un poco más y ambos entraron al solar del hospital; un amplio balcón circular de diez metros de diámetro, había bancas alternadas con macetas vacías a causa del clima. En el borde había un barandal de seguridad, pero desde donde estaban podían admirar por completo el panorama desde allí.

-Nunca me canso de venir aquí…-Comento Leo. Le sorprendió no escuchar nada de Nico, pero cuando lo vio entendió perfectamente porque no decía nada.

El azabache estaba, literalmente, boquiabierto mirando a su alrededor. Los ojos de Nico estaban fijos en el cielo, viendo la pequeña nevada que caía.

-Cinco-Dijo de repente Leo desvió su atención de la ciudad y miro al chico que acababa de hablar, después de un buen rato.

-No, son las dos…

-No, cinco años-Corrigió el azabache negando con la cabeza-Desde la última vez que salí.

-Espera…-Rápidamente Leo recordó la primera vez que hablo con Annabeth sobre Nico-Tú, llevas aquí-

-Exacto-Atajo. El menor lo miraba a los ojos, extrañamente su mirada era más suave que lo usual a lo que Leo estaba acostumbrado; no importaba que tanto jugaran, siempre había una sombra en los ojos de Nico-No, he salido desde que llegue aquí ni una vez… Todos los exámenes me los hacen en mi habitación.

-¿T-tan mal estas?

-¿Te preocupa?-La pregunta no era más que redundante, el tono de Leo era de preocupación. De todas formas asintió con la cabeza-No en realidad… No estoy enfermo ni nada-

-Pero-

-Lo sé-Sabia que Leo iba a objetar que si lucia enfermo, pero no quería escucharlo-Solo, tengo anemia y tengo que tomar suplementos de vitaminas; pero estoy bien… Dentro de lo que cabe-Agrego, y Leo comprendió que se refería a su miembro faltante.

-¿Y, porque sigues aquí?

_**Continuara…**_

_**No les dije que el final era demaciado cortado jejeje lo ciento pero es divertido en cierto sentido malefico dejarlos con las daudas y las ancias n_n**_

_**Por cierto, no estoy seguro de lograrlo, pero intentare actualisar los tres especiales (capitulos finales) el 31 a ser posible... Unos reviews podrian ayudar n_n**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No he recibido tantos reviews como quise en este fic, pero la verdad disfrute tanto escribiendolo que casi me da igual... Olviden eso !QUIERO REVIEWS!**_

_**Jajajajaja este el cap final espero que lo disfruten...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

Leo estaba sentado en una de las bancas junto al barandal, de frente a Nico y escuchando atentamente como el menor explicaba su estado: la anemia no era más que una parte.

-… también problemas de calcio, odio esas pastillas.

-Deberías comer mejor, y beber leche-Dijo Leo, mientras Nico hacia una pausa para mirar el horizonte-Así no tendrías que tomar tantas pastillas… Ni estar conectado a una bolsa de suero-Agrego el moreno y Nico pudo notar un dejo de rabia en sus palabras.

-¿Te molesta?

-Si-Por una vez, Leo dejo de hablar con simpatía y broma-La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque no te cuidas, es… eso no está bien-Su tono era serio, casi dolido; como si no aceptara la idea de Nico en un hospital-Si tú, te cuidaras-

-Tienes razón-Intervino el menor; esta vez con una sonrisa de resignación en sus labios-Pero si lo hago, significaría que tendría que irme… No tengo a nadie, estaría solo en esa casa-

-¿De-

-No tengo motivos para querer estar vivo Leo-Continuo Nico, haciendo caso omiso de la intervención del moreno-Y la única razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque siento que al menos alguien me cuida… Aunque solo sea por su trabajo.

-Nico…-

Leo no tenia palabras para responder; no solo las palabras de Nico eran dolorosas. Lo que más le aterraba era escuchar el tono del menor y esa sonrisa, triste y melancólica, resignado a una existencia tan vacía. No podía aceptarlo.

-¡No!-No pensaba aceptar que Nico pensara de esa manera; el chico apenas era una año menor que él-¡Tienes quince años, podríamos ser hermanos, no puedes dejarte… morir solo por miedo a la soledad!

-No lo comprendes…-Nico hablaba con calma, como si no fuera la primera vez que le decían eso-Tu no-

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no sé lo que es estar solo, no tener a nadie que te apoye, estar solo y asustado en la oscuridad?-Su tono era fuerte, áspero y dolido-¡Te tengo noticias Di Angelo, yo conozco esas sensaciones de primera mano! ¿Estás aquí desde los diez años? Yo me quede huérfano a los cuatro-

-Leo-

-¡No!-Le cayó el moreno poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para sujetar los reposa brazos de la silla de ruedas para hablar cara a cara con el azabache-¡Fui la pelota que se rodaban todos en servicios sociales!; si escapaba del orfanato tenía que dormir en la calle y robar comida; ¡pero siempre me atrapaban! y me regresaban. Me encerraban en habitaciones frías, ¡solo!, no importaba que tanto llorara nadie iba a ayudarme…

Nico se quedo pasmado allí, no tenía palabras para responder… Leo decía la verdad, el dolor en sus ojos no era de alguien que mentía. El moreno la había pasado mal en su vida, incluso peor que el.

-Por eso…-Leo suspiro dejando ir toda su rabia; a la vez pego su frente con la de Nico-No quiero escucharte decir esas cosas... Nunca más…-El azabache se quedo allí, estático y con los ojos como platos-Annabeth, es algo seria, pero en verdad le importan sus pacientes; Reina y su hermana, Hylla, a veces pueden dar un poco de miedo pero también se interesan de verdad…

-…-No sabía que responder. Leo hablaba con calma, razón y también estaba demasiado cerca de él. Casi podía sentir el aliento del moreno.

-Y… Si aun así no confías en ellas, o las demás personas…-Cerro sus ojos y sonrió a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en el cabello de Nico-Siempre me tendrás a mí, seré tu apoyo, puedes confiar en mí…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos; de repente Leo sintió una presión alrededor su cuello.

-G-gracias Leo, eres… Eres el mejor-Esta atrapado, para ser tan delgado Nico lo tenía muy bien sujeto por el cuello con los brazos.

-Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo-

-No lo arruines-Gruño Nico, apretando un poco más y amenazando con estrangularlo.

-No lo hare-Leo correspondió el abrazo del menor y se quedaron así un momento.

-Perdón por haber sido un inmaduro- Dijo Nico una vez se hubieron separado-Tu has… Perdón, te he hecho, recordar algo desagradable.

-Está bien, no me molesta pensar en mi pasado-Dijo Leo con amabilidad para no hacer sentir mal a Nico-Mamá dice que es gracias a él que somos quienes somos.

-Si…-El azabache se sintió un poco mal al considerar esas palabras-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No tengo novia-Como premio se llevo un golpe en las costillas; Nico era delgado y tenía nudillos duros y huesudos que dolían-Ok, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Si eres huérfano, ¿Cómo es que…Oh, claro…

-Me adoptaron cuando tenía doce-Se sintió un poco idiota al no considerar eso antes-Bueno, jejeje en realidad no me "adoptaron"-Agrego el moreno rascándose la nuca.

-¿De qué hablas?-El azabache no pudo evitar mostrar su curiosidad.

-Fue cuando me escape de la casa hogar por, creo que la quinta vez… Como sea, me había colado en una urbanización privada, a media noche tenía un hambre atroz así que me metí a una de las casas; no creí que fueran a extrañar un par de sándwiches. Por suerte no había nadie-Leo sonreía tanto, que parecía que solo contaba una travesura de las tantas que, Nico estaba seguro, había hecho en su vida.

-¿Y qué pasó?-Pregunto, ahora un poco menos cohibido.

-Me comí media pizza, un par de latas de coca-cola y una rebanada de pastel...-Estaba impresionado, Leo era tan distraído que ni siquiera recordaba lo que había comido el día anterior-Y me quede a dormir…

-Desde pequeño eres tondo ¿eh?

-¿Era necesario el comentario?... Bueno, el punto es que me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente con una almohada, una manta y amarrado a una silla-Nico lo miro con las cejas alzadas-Fue bastante extraño, la señora de la casa me puso la manta y sus hijos me amarraron, les encantan las películas de acción.

-¿Ellos te adoptaron?-Era una posibilidad realmente remota.

-Sí, cuando me desamarraron, les conté a los padres lo que había pasado. Fueron muy amables, no me entregaron a servicios sociales, me dejaron quedar un par de días y sus hijos me prestaron un poco de ropa. Después de una semana ofrecieron adoptarme.

-Y aquí estas…

-No; al principio les dije que no-La sonría de Leo tembló un poco pero se mantuvo-No quería que tuvieran lastima de mi, así que me negué. Tampoco quería ponerme en medio de sus tres hijos.

-Entiendo… Aunque fue una postura muy madura para un niño de doce años.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido-Acoto Leo guiñándole un ojo-Luego me dijeron que sus tres hijos eran adoptados también, y que estarían felices de tenerme también…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-No estaba seguro; mi madre biológica, murió en un incendio. Tenía miedo de, volver a perder a alguien importante para mí y…-Por un instante Nico pudo notar una par de lágrimas en los ojos de Leo-Y también tenía miedo de seguir estando solo… No sabía qué hacer.

Leo aun sentía un poco de dolor, al recordar los momentos más difíciles de su vida, pero sentir un apretón en su mano y ver que era Nico quien la sostenía le hizo sentir muchísimo mejor.

-Bueno, al final acepte… Como es obvio-Agrego-Ahora tengo un padre y una madre fantásticos, tres hermanos geniales, y algo latosos.

-¿Seguro que los latosos son ellos?

-Oh, ¿eso fue una broma? ¡Logre que hicieras una broma!

-No fastidies Valdez…-Solo aparentaba seriedad, Nico sonreía feliz.

-Venga, hay que aprovechar esta racha de bromas que tienes-Leo tomo una de las manos de Nico-¿Qué tal si vamos y le ponemos un cojín ruidoso a la Annabeth?

-Ay eres un inmaduro…

-Y tu un aburrido…

Ambos chicos pasaron casi todo el resto del día en el solario del hospital. Leo le hizo un par de bromas a Nico sobre lo adorable que se veía con la nieve en el cabello, "pareces un chocolate glaseado" había dicho. Nico lo fastidio, o al menos intento hacerlo, diciendo que Leo parecía un duende muy bronceado y con problemas de azúcar.; incluso pudo reunir suficientes copos para pegarle una bola de nieve en la nuca cuando se distrajo.

Antes de que Leo se la devolviera llego Annabeth, agitada y con cara de haber corrido una maratón. Primero miro a Nico, se notaba a leguas que se esforzaba por mantener la boca cerrada. "-Si salí, no hagamos un drama de esto-" atajo Nico. Luego miro a Leo como si dijera "-Sigues vivo…-". Luego de que se le paso el pasmo de la impresión empezó a objetar que el clima no era propicio para estar afuera.

-Oh genial, ahora tengo a dos aburridos-Protesto Leo a lo que se gano una afilada mirada de la rubia.

-Quisiera quedarme otro rato-Acoto Nico, haciendo uso de un tono muy afligido al que la doctora no pudo decir que no.

-Después de comer los quiero de regreso-Fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de irse a seguir con los asuntos que había dejado por estar buscando a los chicos.

-Ey…-El moreno se quedo mirando a Nico con suspicacia-Eso fue manipulación.

-Yo lo llamo coacción por el lado sensible-Corrigió Nico con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Llámalo como quieras; usar tu lado tierno para conseguir lo que quieres es manipulación…

-Yo no soy tierno-

-Lo eres-Atajo el moreno-¿No lo recuerdas? Eres majo…

Luego del discutir un par de minutos sobre si Nico era tierno o no, la batalla quedo en "veremos", ya empezaba a hacer hambre. Se fueron del solar y bajaron directo a la cafetería del hospital, donde Leo ordeno arroz, pollo y ensalada para Nico y un sándwich de cerdo para él.

-¿Tienes que ponerle tanta sala?-Pregunto el azabache mientras veía a Leo que no soltaba el pote de kétchup.

-Amigo esto no tiene ni pisca de sal, tengo que darle algo de sabor…

-Tienes razón; pásamela-Justo cuando Nico intento ponerle a su arroz el pote solo soltó aire.

-Eh, te traeré más…-Era eso o seguir soportando la mirada acecina de Nico.

Para cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse Leo ayudaba a Nico a volver a su cama.

-Estoy cansado…

-Eh, eso debería decirlo yo-Bromeo Leo. Pero Nico se reía un poco-Me alegra haberte animado.

-Idiota, lo haces a diario-

-Amigo, debemos trabajar en tus bromas… Duelen-Por un instante Leo ofreció ayudar a Nico a cambiarse, pero el azabache volvió a darle un almohadazo en la cara. Luego de que Nico se quito la chaqueta Leo se le ocurrió preguntar algo que tenía todo el día rondándole en la cabeza-¿Tu, compraste esta chaqueta?

-…-

-_"Sabia que no debía preguntar"_-Se reprimió mentalmente Leo al ver a Nico agachar la mirada y aferrarse a la sabana-Lo ciento, no debí-

-¡No!-Bramo el azabache, pero luego se llevo las manos la boca-Lo ciento, quiero decir; no te disculpes…-Agrego levantando la mirada y mostrando una débil sonrisa forzada-No debí gritar. Si, la chaqueta iba… Iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Iba?... _"Maldición Valdez ¡cállate!"_-Leo empezaba a odiar su costumbre de no mantener la boca cerrada.

-Sí, mis padres murieron antes de dármela… El día de mi cumpleaños-Las manos de Nico empezaban a temblar y parecía que jamás seria capas de soltar las sabanas. Rápidamente Leo se adelanto y tomo una entre las suyas:

-Ey, no tienes que hablar de eso ahora-Quiso imprimir un poco mas de consuelo, pasaba su otra mano por el dorso de la que sostenía en un suave roce. Pero al parecer no funcionaba ya que Nico negó un par de veces con la cabeza:

-Sí; tú, me contaste tu historia… Es justo que escuches la mía.

-Está bien, pero no tienes que hacerlo ahora-Ok, desde que se conocieron Leo moría por saber la razón que había llevado a Nico al hospital. Pero verlo en ese estado le dolía demasiado. Podía soportar su curiosidad, pero no ver a Nico sufrir.

Aunque jamás lo había visto llorar.

-No entiendes, yo, necesito hablarlo…-Se llevo la mano al pecho y apretó sobre su corazón-No me gusta dormir, siempre sueño con ellos; me duele no poder hablarlo con nadie… No necesito un psicólogo… Yo… yo quiero-

-Ey, entiendo-Leo soltó la mano de Nico y se estiro para tomarlo por la nuca y juntar sus frente.

-…solo quiero hablar con un amigo-Tomo un par de segundos pero Leo logro que Nico se relajara un poco.

-¿Entonces, que paso?-Pregunto el moreno mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua al menor.

-…-Nico no respondió de inmediato, primero se acabo su agua-Mi padre se llamaba Hades, mi madre María y mi hermana Bianca; cuando yo tenía nueve años abrieron un parque de diversiones en la ciudad, era increíble y yo me moría por ir. Así que para cuando cumplí diez mis padres decidieron llevarme.

-_"Luce tan tranquilo"_-Por la reacción de Nico, Leo esperaba que el menor tartamudeara o le hablara con los ojos aguados. Pero el azabache lucia demasiado serio.

-Papá dijo que me darían mi regalo luego de irnos… Pero-Leo apretó las manos de Nico, solo para recordarle que seguía allí-Nunca llegamos al parque.

-¿Un accidente?-Inquirió, tratando de ahorrarle a Nico hablar de todo. Asintió con la cabeza:

-Un camión se paso el alto, y golpeo nuestro auto de lado-Pudo sentir como Nico apretaba aun mas las manos-Mamá y Bianca, ellas… Prácticamente recibieron todo el impacto. De-debí ser yo, pero mi hermana me empujo a un lado…

-Nico…

-Está bien, puedo seguir-Le sonrió con debilidad, solo para dar un poco de veracidad a sus palabras-Nos trajeron al hospital; no sé muy bien que paso… Nunca quise saberlo de hecho; pero sé que mi madre y mi hermana no, llegaron…

-Entiendo-Atajo.

-Gracias…-Nico puso una de sus manos sobre las de Leo-Aunque yo, no recuerdo bien, me dijeron que el auto se volcó y a mí…-Miro donde debía estar su pierna derecha-Quede atrapado entre el metal y, mi hueso, bueno la mitad, quedo destrozado. Tuvieron que quitarme la pierna, de todas formas no habría podido volver a caminar.

-Pero…-

-Por favor no lo digas-El menor no quería escuchar que podía usar muletas-Ya te dije; no, sentía, una razón para querer caminar.

Leo quería decir algo, pero no lo considero apropiado. Prefirió respetar a Nicho y su convicción, podía ser algo denso. Pero Nico había pasado por una experiencia muy dolorosa como para ponerse a rebatirle cada palabra.

-Desperté unas horas después de la, cirugía; mi padre estaba junto a mi-Nico tomo el silencio de Leo como una oportunidad para seguir-Él, se veía bien, o eso pensé. Me dijo que estuviera tranquilo, que... Que nunca estaría solo…-Leo esperaba que Nico empezara a llorar, pero nunca paso de apenas vacilar al hablar-Después de eso se lo llevaron a cirugía… Y jamás volví a verlos.

-Nico, yo…-Leo no estaba seguro de que decir. Se sentía culpable de haber sido tan duro con él antes; el azabache en verdad que la tenia difícil.

-No tienes que decir que lo sientes-Intervino el menor; tomo ambas manos de Leo y le sonrió con condescendencia-Lo he escuchado siempre, y cuando lo hago siento que solo lo dicen porque sienten lastima por mí. Por eso no quiero escucharlo de ti; siento, siento como si te importara, por eso no quiero que lo digas.

-… no es "como"-Dijo de repente Leo. Nico no comprendió.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto con un poco de miedo.

-Dijiste que sientes "como" si me importaras-Cito el moreno-No es "como si me importaras". Me importas de verdad, y no ciento lastima por ti… Ciento lastima del pobre tipo al que le rompiste la nariz.

-Eres increíble-Ambos empezaron a reírse hasta que Leo, se puso de pie y empezó a estirarse.

-Bueno, adoro que nos pongamos melancólicos, mañana busquemos pañuelos y lloremos conciencia.

-Ah, claro, es tarde-Miro el reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve de la noche; Leo tenía que irse a casa. Entonces él se quedaría toda la noche y esperaría a que el moreno regresara al otro día.

Leo podía salir del hospital. El no. Esa era la mayor diferencia entre ellos dos… O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio a Leo lanzarse en el sofá de cuero blanco que había en su habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Oh vamos amigo no me obligues a dormir en el piso-Rogo Leo haciéndose un ovillo sobre el sofá y empezando a restregar su cara sobre uno de los cojines-Este sofá es taaan cómodo…

-¿Te, te vas a quedar… a dormir?-En serio Leo era especial.

-Si ya es tarde, y ya le envié un mensaje a mamá para que no se preocupe…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que pasaría la noche en un burdel.. Ey, mm, gracias por la almohada-Leo tomo la almohada que Nico acababa de lanzarle, se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo-Quiero quedarme contigo…-Se giro y apoyo su cabeza en la mano mirando directamente a Nico en su cama-¿Quieres que me valla?

-No seas ridículo…-Leo interpreto el comentario de Nico como una negativa a su idea sobre irse-Puedes usar mi chaqueta, si quieres.

-Gracias-Se cubrió un poco con la prenda de cuero negro; era muy cómoda y cálida, del estilo de las chaquetas de aviador-Oye, vas a dormir ¿verdad?

-…-

-Nico…-

-No me gusta.

-Tal vez porque siempre duermes solo-Sugirió Leo, increíblemente lo decía en serio.

-No vas a dormir en mi cama-Atajo el menor con tono tajante.

-Me refería a solo en la habitación-La aclaración de Leo hizo que Nico se sintiera un poco tonto y se le calentaran las orejas-¿Pensaste en dormir conmigo?

-No-

-¡Eso pensaste!, el subconsciente te traiciono-

-Duerme Valdez-Nico se cubrió con su sabana y se acomodo para dormir. Como no escucho mas supuso que por una vez Leo se quedo callado. Vio las luces apagarse; esperaba pasar directo al otro día, pero sintió como alguien ponía la mano sobre su cabeza y luego una conocida presión sobre su frente.

-Descansa Nico, aquí estaré-

Luego de eso escucho como Leo se recostaba en el sofá y se quedaba dormido. Cosa que Nico no logro sino hasta un buen rato después; sentía su cara caliente mientras se preguntaba, una y otra vez:

-_"¿Leo, me dio un beso de buenas noches?"_

Contrario a los miedos del menor, y para su alivio, aquella noche la paso en absoluta tranquilidad. No hubo sueños. Nada. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a ser consciente y los abrió se encontró con Reina entrando en la habitación cargada de la bandeja de su desayuno.

-Buenos días-Saludo rascándose el ojo. Se sentía de tan buen humor, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan descansado.

-Buenos días Nico, ¿dormiste?-Para su sorpresa, la enfermera recibió por respuesta un asentimiento del chico mientras bostezaba-Eso, es bueno.

-Gracias…-Cuando la enfermera coloco la bandeja de comida frente al paciente se percato de cierto bulto que estaba sobre el sofá.

-¿Se quedo anoche?-Pregunto impávida.

-Sí, se le hizo tarde y, también quiso hacerme compañía-Nico ni siquiera sabía porque había agregado aquello. Pero se sintió bien decirlo.

-Es muy lindo de su parte-Soltó la enfermera, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí que lo es-Luego de ver a Reina sonreír tan descaradamente fue que Nico cayó en cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta-Eh digo..

-Está bien-Pero el guiño que le dedico la puertorriqueña no lo hizo sentir muy seguro.

Leo se despertó unos minutos después de que Nico comenzó a comer; el azabache casi se atora con su sopa cuando vio al moreno recién levantado. Su cabello rizado estaba más que revuelto, la camisa la tenia mal desacomodada, incluso tenia la marca de haber babeado junto a la comisura de los labios.

-Bueno, diaaaaaas…-Saludo el moreno a la vez que bostezaba. Sencillamente adorable…

-_"No pensé eso"_-Se reprimió mentalmente Nico-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-Pregunto Leo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se acomodaba un poco el pelo, o al menos lo intentaba.

-Bastante bien de echo-Leo se quedo sorprendido de ver como Nico devoraba su comida. Sonrió feliz, un buen apetito era señal de haber dormido mucho; a diferencia de él, que estuvo despertándose cada tanto para asegurarse de que Nico estuviera bien.

-Me alegra-Se levanto y se resigno a llevar el cabello despeinado-Si quieres puedo traerte unas golosinas de la máquina expendedora.

-¿Chocolate?-Pregunto el menor con un brillo en los ojos. Leo sonrió conmovido.

-Te lo traeré antes de irme…-De repente el antojo de Nico por el dulce se desvaneció.

-Si claro, ¿ya viste la fecha? Tengo cosas que organizar para esta noche-Nico no comprendió a que se refería su amigo hasta que hizo un cálculo mental y se dio cuenta de que ya era veinticuatro de diciembre.

-Oh, claro…-Esa noche era noche buena, obviamente Leo tenía planes con su familia. Adoraba las visitas de Leo; y, no lo había pensado, quería pasar noche buena con Leo. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta y, siquiera, pedírselo-Es cierto, lo olvide-Dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa. Por suerte Leo se la trago.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo tan importante?-Comento Leo dejando la chaqueta de Nico sobre el sofá.

-Sí, suelo distraerme…-El moreno termino de acomodarse. Mientras Nico se mantenía lo más neutral que podía. Pero por más que quiso no pudo evitar notar que el silencio resultaba un poco incomodo; al menos para él. Ya que Leo no parecía incomodo.

-Bueno, entonces…-Leo se adelanto y le despeino el cabello-Te veo luego.

-Claro-Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonar seco o rudo. Por suerte lo logro, o al menos Leo no dio señales de haberlo sido. Su mirada se quedo fija en la espalda de Leo hasta que este salió de la habitación y le dejo solo. Incluso entonces se quedo solo mirando la corona navideña que había colgada en la puerta y una acida sensación de soledad.

Hacía mucho que no la sentía…

El día se paso lenta y amargamente para Nico.

El apetito con el que despertó desapareció tan rápido como vino; no quiso probar bocado el resto del día. Cuando las enfermeras iban a revisar o llevarle sus medicinas no dijo palabra, simplemente tomaba su receta y ya; sin poder evitar pensar en Leo.

Para el medio día su almuerzo tuvo poche de huevo y pastel, como si fuera una especie de compensación para su miserable navidad. Hizo que la enfermera se la llevara apenas la vio.

No tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera de leer, que era una de las pocas cosas que lograban animarlo un poco a veces. Solo quedo en su cama, con la sabana cubriéndolo por completo, sin humor ni siquiera para mirar por la ventana; hacerlo lo hacía querer salir; y querer salir implicaba a Leo.

La última persona en quien quería pensar en ese momento era en el moreno.

No estaba molesto con él. Estaba molesto consigo mismo; y ni siquiera sabía porque. Había conocido a un buen amigo que lo había ayudado a cambiar, un poco, su forma de ver la vida; a ser más optimista, a ser más amable con las personas.

Y aun así se sentía completamente miserable. Aun seguía estando solo en un estado demasiado puro, no tenía a nadie con quien pasar las fechas importantes… Navidad, año nuevo, su cumpleaños… La única persona a la que quería cerca era a Leo. Ese duende latino, hiperactivo, latoso, hablador. Nico sentía envidia, y un dejo de rabia, hacia su familia.

Tenían a esa persona solo para ellos todo el año; y la solo pedía una noche. Una sola ocasión para disfrutar con la persona que-

-Hola, eres Nico ¿cierto?-

-¿Tu quien eres?-Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Un chico, mayor que él, cabello negro y ojos verdes que cargaba algo en sus manos. Una hielera si no se equivocaba.

-Sí, ¡Jason es aquí!-Justo lo que necesitaba, un extraño que hacía caso omiso de sus preguntas. El chico solo entro en su habitación, en medio de sus quejas, y coloco la hielera en el piso junto al sofá. Al tiempo llego otro chico, rubio de ojos azules un poco más alto que el primero, este con un par de recipientes de plástico en sus manos-Te dije que era el de la izquierda.

Seguido llego un tercero, notablemente más fornido que los dos primeros como un jugador de rugby, cabello negro y con rasgos asiáticos. Junto a él dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre. Todos iban bien vestidos, con ropa obviamente nueva.

-Percy acomoda eso quieres…

-No molestes Jason…

-¿Qué no pueden durar un día sin pelear?

-Frank, deja de defenderlo…

-Ustedes no discutan…

Un segundo Nico estaba en plena deserción filosófica sobre sus emociones, aunque sería más exacto decir "sentimientos", y al siguiente su cuarto estaba invadido por tres adolescentes mayores y dos adultos que parecían ser sus padres.

-¡Ey!-Y Nico trataba de que le prestaran atención-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Esta es mi habitación!

-Lo sabemos…-Interrumpió el rubio-Eres Nico-Y luego regreso a su discusión con los otros dos sobre dioses sabrán que.

-¿Y que se supone que hacen aquí?-

-Es navidad, por si no lo has notado-Primero invaden su habitación y luego lo tratan como a un tonto; mas les valía agradecer que no tenía nada cerca para lanzarles.

-¡¿Y quién les dijo que podían venir aquí?!-

-Fui yo…-Todo el mal humor que tenia Nico se dreno al instante en cuanto escucho esa vos.

Parado en la puerta, vistiendo una bonita camisa de tela roja, pantalones color marón, con tirantes de cuero, y sosteniendo una chaqueta en su espalda por encima de su hombro, estaba Leo. El mismo chico moreno, de cabello rizado con una sonrisa traviesa que había estado ocupando los pensamientos de Nico estaba de pie frente a él.

-¿Tú…?-El resto de su pregunta se ahogo en su vos.

-Te presento a mi familia-Pero Leo no pareció percatarse de que Nico no podía cerrar la boca-Mis padres, Sally a Paul-Señalo a ambos adultos.

-Es un placer conocerte-Saludo Sally con una linda sonrisa.

-Leo siempre habla de ti…-Acoto Paul abrazando a su mujer por la espalda.

-… mis hermanos: Percy-

-Que tal-Saludo el chico de ojos verdes, sentado en el sofá. Llevaba una franela naranja y jeans negros.

-… Jason-

-Que onda-Saludo el rubio, con una camisa morada y pantalones beige.

-… y el grandote es Frank-Finalizo Leo.

-Mucho gusto-Respondió el chico de rasgos asiáticos, un poco apenado; contrataba bastante con su complexión.

-…-Todos estaban esperando a que Nico dijera algo como un "mucho gusto" o "hola" o cualquier sonido audible, de preferencia entendible, que proviniera de la boca del chico.

-¿Hola?-Pregunto Percy agitando su mano en aire-Leo tu amigo se rompió.

-No está roto…-Leo se acerco y tomo el hombro de Nico, agitándolo suavemente-Ey, Nico, estas hay.

-…Leo…

-Ja, sabía que- ¡GAH!-Leo no termino su chiste, las manos de Nico apretándole el cuello no lo dejaron.

-Ah, sí funciona-Como dato interesante, la familia de Leo no parecían alterada por que alguien estuviera estrangulando al moreno.

Le tomo un poco de esfuerzo pero logro hacer que Nico lo soltara; las manos del menor parecían trampas para osos.

-¿Por qué me estrangulas?-Pregunto, ya con la respiración regular.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, con tu familia?-Rebatió Nico; cuidando, claro, de que los demás no lo escucharan. La familia de Leo parecía ocupada con las cosas que llevaban.

-Es navidad-

-Si ya lo sé-Si alguien volvía a recordarle la fecha iba a gritar-¿Y, porque, están, aquí?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez haciendo énfasis en cada palabra para que Leo entendiera a que se refería.

-Oh, pues, venimos, a, pasar, navidad…-Otra vez sus manos picaban por ir hasta el cuello de Leo-… contigo-

-¿Eh?

-No te dijo nada ¿verdad?-Interrumpí de repente el rubio, Jason, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Leo.

-Pensé que era obvio-

-También pensaste que convertir la cafetera en un limpia vidrios sería buena idea-Acoto Percy, del otro lado de la cama junto a Nico-Y exploto… Sin mencionar el inodoro, la tele, la moto de Jason…

-Sí, si ya quedo claro.

-Ósea, que tú-Señalo a Leo-¿Te trajiste a tu familia, para hacerme compañía?-

-No-Definitivamente Leo se merecía ese zape que le dio Jason-Los traje porque mi plan de sacarte de aquí a escondidas se fue al garete mientras intentaba meter un maniquí al hospital. Y este es mi plan B… ¿A poco creíste que te dejaría pasar solo noche buena?

-Si-Lo que Leo nunca espero fue que Nico respondiera abierta y afirmativamente-Eso pensé.

Lo siguiente fue que Percy, Jason y Frank golpearon a Leo en la nuca.

-Bueno, ya quedo claro que no pienso hacer eso-Acoto Leo sobándose la cabeza.

Por suerte la madre de Leo, Sally, se adelanto para evitar que uno de sus hijos quedara tonto por tantos golpes.

-Leo nos ha hablado mucho de ti-Acoto la mujer. Tenía una amable sonrisa y Nico no pudo evitar sentirse bastante confortado por ella-Feliz navidad.

-G-gracias…

-Bueno, tengo hambre-Agrego Leo sentándose en la cama junto a Nico-¿Tienes hambre?-El menor ni siquiera alcanzo a responder. Todo el apetito de Nico, que se había tomado el día libre, decidió volver y tocar un solo de batería en el estomago del azabache-Oh, eso es un sí.

Pero antes de nadie dijera algo mas la puerta se abrió y por ella asomaron una rubia vestida de azul y blanco junto a otra chica, mas morena, con el cabello trenzado sobre el hombro, vestida de gris y amarillo.

-Wouh…-Comento Annabeth en cuanto vio a tanta gente-Hola.

-¿Y esto qué es?-Pregunto Reina junto a la rubia. Entonces callo en cuenta del moreno vestido e rojo-Valdez ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Por qué suenas como Reina pero pareces una chica normal?-Bromeo Leo, hasta que la puertorriqueña le miro con los ojos como dagas-Ok, si eres tú.

-¿Doctora Chase?-Pregunto Nico sin creer lo que veía. Jamás imagino ver a su doctora sin la bata blanca y el estetoscopio-¿Qué-

-Quisimos, venir, y hacerte compañía-La expresión de no entender definitivamente no le quedaba a Annabeth.

-Perfecto, entre mas mejor-Salto Leo, sin moverse de donde estaba-Annie´, RARA, les presento a mi familia…

Era increíble para Nico presenciar aquello. Su habitación, siempre vacía a excepción de un constante silencio, y una pesada atmosfera de pesimismo; ahora estaba llena de personas charlando animadamente. Lo cual incluía a Annabeth charlando con los padres de Leo; a Reina fastidiando a Leo; el, increíblemente, Nico y los hermanos de Leo. No eran tan divertidos como el moreno, cosa que Nico no menciono en vos alta, pero si era entretenido estar con ellos.

Percy era bastante extrovertido, no tanto como Leo, pero si compartían un mismo estúpido sentido del humor. Jason era mucho más maduro, pero le gustaba hacer bromas y hablar de temas interesantes, como por ejemplo los libros que Nico había leído. Frank, el chico era simpático, pero bastante tímido. Aunque Leo no se separo de su lado en todo el rato.

A las once de la noche Nico descubrió que la señora Jackson, larga historia para resumir todos conservaban su primer apellido, Jackson, Grace, Zhang y Valdez; había llevado la comida en recipientes de plástico para que pudieran cenar en familia.

-Oh, pero eso no está en la dieta del hospital para Nico-Intervino Leo, haciendo una imitación de enfermero y dirigiéndose a Annabeth-Tantas dulces grasas, que podrían hacerlo subir un par de necesitados kilos, un poco de deliciosa comida cacera sería fatal para su salud del joven Di Angelo.

-…-La rubio lo miro de forma acida, pero prefirió pasársela al moreno. Solo por ser navidad-Nico, puedes comer lo que quieras.

-¡Wuuu!-Todos aplaudieron y entonces empezaron a sacar la cena de los recipientes:

-Papas horneadas… Cerdo al vapor… Ensalada de pollo… Hallacas… Ponche crema, solo por esta vez-La mujer revisaba cada recipiente-Y una botella de vino para el brindis.

Todos empezaron a animarse aun más ante la deliciosa cena que había preparado Sally. Leo, aun sentado en el borde de la cama junto a Nico, empezó a frotar sus manos:

-Bien, creo que ya-

-Sniff-Pero un sonido peculiar hizo que todos callaran de repente-Sniff…-Nico estaba cabizbajo, no podían verle el rostro pero era demasiado obvio que el chico sollozaba:

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-Al instante todos miraban a Leo con cara de querer estrangularlo.

-No hice nada-Pero no tenía tiempo para discutir los detalles de su sepelio con su familia-Ey, amigo, ¿Qué sucede?-Nico no le hizo caso, así que lo rodeo por los hombros con su brazo y con su mano libre hizo que le mirara a la cara.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, que tampoco no era mucho, Leo había aprendido al instante que Nico no era de los que demostraban su tristeza. No, el azabache siempre mantenía una postura seria, calmada, en ocasiones fría y agresiva. Leo jamás imagino que lo vería llorar de esa manera. Con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula intentando reprimir los sollozos.

-¿Qué sucede?-De inmediato Annabeth adopto la postura de doctora. Quiso acercarse pero Leo le indico con la mano que no lo hiciera.

-Amigo…-Apretó un poco mas su brazo en los hombros del menor, acercándolo más a él-Vamos, mírame…

-Sniff-Nico seguía sollozando, pero abrió los ojos y miro directamente a Leo.

-Bien, déjame secar esas lagrimas-Paso el dorso de su mano por las mejillas del menor y le limpio, luego Nico intento contener las lágrimas-Ahora, ¿me dices porque lloras?

-…-Nico aspiro profundamente antes de hablar-Ustedes, no tenían porque venir… No tienen porque, pasar su navidad en un hospital junto a un lisiado al que no conocen…

Todos escuchaban con pena como el menor se menospreciaba a sí mismo, y Leo quería hacerlo callar pero Nico no lo dejo:

-… yo ya no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie-El azabache siguió hablando-Estoy solo… Y… y… ¡lo odio!-Grito de repente apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar-Odio estar aquí; odio que nadie venga a visitarme; odio no tener familia… No quiero estar solo, otra vez-Agrego mirando a Leo.

-Nico…-Sus ojos le rompían el corazón al moreno. La mirada de Nico era un mescla de dolor, de agradecimiento y de suplica.

Le dolía dejar salir todas esas emociones que había estado guardando tan dentro de sí durante tanto tiempo.

Le agradecía a Leo por quitar esa roca de soledad que lo aplastaba y brindarle su amistad y un sinfín de emociones nuevas para él.

Y le suplicaba a todos, a Leo, que mas nunca volvieran a dejarlo solo. Era un sentimiento egoísta, pero prefería vivir con la culpa que con el dolor.

-Ya olvidaste lo que hablamos ayer…-Sentencio Leo volviendo a limpiar las lagrimas del menor. Luego le dio un suave coscorrón.

-Au-

-… tú no estás solo, ya no-Prosiguió mientras Nico se sobaba la cabeza donde le habían pegado-¿Dices que no tienes familia? Tienes a una increíble doctora rubia que no es tonta; a una enfermera que a veces da miedo; y, lo mejor, me tienes a mí. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras-

-Leo-

-Y…-El moreno lo callo juntando sus frentes-Te prometo que nunca, jamás, dejare que vuelvas a sentirte solo.

Nico estaba pletórico; quería agradecerle a Leo por todo pero sentía que un simple "gracias" no sería suficiente para Leo, ni para él. Así que solo se dejo llevar por todas esas emociones que brotaban de él: abrazo al moreno por el cuello y, despacio pero seguro, cerro el espacio que había entre sus rostros plantando un suave y casto beso en los labios de Leo. Un contacto que duro varios segundos, y cuando por fin se separo del moreno:

-... gracias, Leo-Dijo tan cerca que el moreno aun sentía el aliento de Nico sobre sus labios.

-¿Ah?-El solo se quedo así, estático mientras todos lo miraban.

-Ja, se quedo sin palabras-Pero fue Jason quien rompió el silencio-Sabia que algún día tenía que pasar.

-¿Saben cuánto tiempo llevo esperando eso?-Agrego Annabeth.

-Y ustedes dijeron que no podía traer a Luke-Se quejo Percy, cruzado de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras miraba a sus hermanos y padres.

-Oh, por favor, no hablemos de tu novio ahora-Atajo Frank-Me hace recordar como los encontré la semana pasada-Agrego abochornado.

-¿De qué está hablando Frank?-Pregunto Paul con una ceja alzada.

-¡Nada!-Atajo el ojiverde colorado hasta las orejas.

Nico no pudo evitar reír ante la situación que el mismo había desencadenado:

-¿Siempre son así?-Pregunto divertido.

-La mayoría del tiempo…-Respondió Leo, al parecer había regresado en sí-Nico, ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Porque me gustas, mucho-Por una vez Nico hablo sin miedo-Y, sé que está mal… Pero no quiero seguir guardándome lo que siento-Sentencio con una vasta mirada llena de convicción. Pero Loe no estaba molesto; al contrario, su sonrisa volvió a ser tan visible como siempre:

-Ey, nunca está mal querer a alguien-Le despeino mientras hablaba-A decir verdad, tu también me gustas… Bueno, me empezaste a gustar cuando dejaste de lanzarme cosas-Agrego divertido.

-Pero, ambos somos-

-¿Chicos?-Interrumpió el moreno-¿Crees que me importa? No; es más, a Percy se lo está tirando el capitán del equipo de baloncesto…

-¡Leo!-

-Aja, ahora intenta explicar eso-Interrumpió Jason haciendo que Percy lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Ya es suficiente-Hablo de repente Sally aplaudiendo con fuerza-La cena se va a enfriar...

Todos comenzaron a destapar los envases y a pasárselos a la madre, la cual los servia en los platos que habían llevado. Al principio Annabeth y Reina se negaron ya que consideraban que sería un abuso:

-Oh para nada… Esta noche es para compartir-Dijo la mujer poniéndole un plano lleno en las manos a cada una-Y no se preocupen por la cantidad, con estos chicos siempre hago comida de sobra.

-Gracias-Dijo Nico cuando le pusieron el plato frente a él. Y de inmediato se sintió abochornado, había besado a Leo justo frente a la madre de este.

-Eres un encanto-Pero a Sally no parecía importarle.

Aquella fue, con creces, la mejor navidad que todos habían pasado en mucho tiempo. Durante la cena Percy y Jason adoptaron a Nico como su nuevo "hermanito menor", incluso cuando Leo no dejaba de afirmar que sería más correcto decir "cuñadito". Todos comieron por la habitación: Leo sentado al borde de la cama junto a Nico, al pie de la cama se sentaron Frank y Percy, Jason se sento a un lado contrario al de Leo, Paul comio de pie para cederle el sofá a su esposa, Annabeth y Reina. Y todos charlaban felices como si nada mas en la vida les preocupara.

Nico no pudo evitar preguntar por el tal Luke, se trataba del novio de Percy desde hacía un año.

-Debiste ver su cara cuando lo presento a la familia muerto de nervios y todos le dijimos que ya nos suponíamos que era gay-Bromeo Leo cruzando sus brazos frente a él simulando estar muerto.

-¡Cierra el pico!-

-Si Leo, no deberías criticar el tema-Sugirió Jason con vos socarrona.

Pero el moreno solo se encogió de hombros antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Nico; el cual casi se atraganta con lo que comía.

Con el tema de parejas expuesto Nico también se entero que Frank tenia novia, al parecer una chica llamada Hazel que no había podido asistir a causa de un berrinche de Percy sobre "Si yo no puedo llevar a Luke, nadie puede llevar pareja".

-¿En serio hizo eso?-Le pregunto a la oreja de Leo, el cual asintió con la cabeza-¿Y porque no lo dejaron?

-Percy tiene ciertos problemas para ubicarse cuando Luke está cerca-Respondió Jason.

-Sí, suele olvidar que hay más personas a su alrededor viéndolo, o echarle seguro a la puerta-Acoto Frank mientras el ojiverde los fulminaba con la mirada a ambos a la vez que los demás se desternillaban de risa.

-¿Y tú?-Le pregunto Nico a Jason-Lo ciento, no bebi-

-Está bien…-Respondió el rubio despeinando a Nico con cariño; Leo hizo como si fuera un perro gruñendo-Acabo de salir de una relación de tiempo, así que estoy soltero…-Nico podría jurar haber visto a Reina sentarse más derecha-Aunque un par de chicas en la universidad me han invitado a salir, por ahora no quiero nada.

-Deberías intentar con los chicos; he visto como ese tal Octavian bota la baba cada vez que pasas-Bromeo Leo-Pero no te acerques a mi Nico-Agrego abrazando al mencionado y gruñendo como un perro de nuevo.

Después salió a colación el tema de estudios; como Nico sospechaba los hermanos de Leo estaban todos en la universidad:

-Artes, segundo semetre-Dijo Frank.

-A mí también me gusta dibujar-Acoto Nico. A lo que Leo lo miro con una ceja alzada-Solo, que casi nunca lo hago.

-Medicina, tercer año-Acoto Jason-Mira Nico, tu cuñado será doctor-

-Jason deja de intentar ligarte a mi Nico-Gruño Leo, a lo que todos rieron.

-Deja de ser tan posesivo-Bromeo Percy.

-Tu cállate, señor "Oh Luke soy tuyo"… ¡Sumiso!

Luego de que lograron que Percy dejara de hacerle una llave de lucha, bastante dolorosa a Leo, menciono su materia:

-Estudio entrenamiento deportivo; también soy el capitán del equipo de natación-Agrego con orgullo-Quiero ir a los olímpicos.

-Genial-Comento Nico; luego se atrevió a molestar un poco a Percy-¿Así conociste al tal Luke?

-No exactamente-Respondió Percy rascándose la punta de la nariz.

-Oh por favor…-Pero sus hermanos no pensaban dejarlo hasta ahí-La piscina queda junto a la cancha de baloncesto; cada vez que veías a Luke cerca te ponías a caminar por la piscina.

-Y cuando un balón caía del otro lado de la malla tenias que ser tú el que lo devolviera al capitán-Acoto Frank-Solo para hablar un poco con Luke e intentar coquetearle.

-¿Recuerdan la vez que le cambiamos su traje de baño por uno tipo sleep?-Pregunto Leo aguantándose las carcajadas. Jason y Frank no pudieron-Luke se lo quedo mirando con cara de "¿WTF?, Me lo quiero follar".

-…-Percy ni siquiera podía defenderse. El recuerdo era demasiado vergonzoso.

-No entiendo…-Pero Nico era el único que lucía serio.

-Veras…-Leo le paso un brazo por los hombros-Los nadadores por lo general usan trajes de baño largos hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas; son algo así como pantalones licrados con hidrodinámica.

-Aja-Dijo Nico para dar a entender que siguiera.

-Pero no son obligatorios, la mayoría los usa solo porque son mas varoniles-Prosiguió Jason.

-Y un día le cambiamos a Percy el suyo negro por uno de tipo Sleep-Acoto Frank al ver que Jason no podía seguir a causa de la risa-Esos son mas… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Son unas tangas que se te pegan al trasero y te realzan adelante-Intervino Leo, haciendo que todos, si todos incluso las profesionales de la salud, estallaran en risas-Ya te podrás imaginar a Percy en una de esas-Nico lo admitía, si era divertido.

-Son unos *****-Ese sí que fue un juramento.

-Ey, agradece que te pusimos la azul y no la rosa-Acoto Frank intentando sonar serio.

-… además-Intervino Jason recuperando el aliento-Luke no dejo de mirarte en todo el día; ni el resto de la semana.

-Creo que cada vez que se cruzaban en el pasillo se preguntaba si la traías debajo de la ropa-

-Y después de eso empezaron a salir, no digas que no… Así que deberías agradecernos, de rodillas-Agrego el moreno mientras Percy mascullaba algo como donde le metería ese sleep a Leo.

Luego de dejar en vergüenza a Percy; el ojiverde opto por que ya era el turno de Leo:

-Sabes… Dijo Percy sentándose junto a Nico y abrazándolo por los hombros-Ya que, ahora eres pareja de Leo, deberíamos advertirte algunas cosas sobre él.

-Si…-

-Es cierto-

-¡Eh!-Salto el moreno al ver que sus padre asentían con consentimiento a sus hermanos-¿Ustedes de qué lado están?

-Por ejemplo-Prosigue Jason-Nunca le des fósforos; una vez se incendio el pelo.

-Fue un accidente-

-Ni le hagas preguntas con doble sentido-Recordó Percy-Se excita con facilidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¿Ya olvidaste mi baile de graduación?-Pregunto Jason haciendo que a Leo se le coloraran hasta las orejas-Todos conocieron a "pinocho Leo"…

-¿Tenias que mencionarlo?-El moreno se ocultaba el rostro con una mano.

-Te llamamos así por un mes; creí que ya estarías acostumbrado-Bromeo Percy-Además, agradece que no mencionamos el día de brujas, cuando te disfrázate de gnomo.

-… o cuando te pusiste a bailar encima de la mesa-Nico menciono que eso no era tan malo-En un restaurante japonés; se bebió un trago de sake.

-… ¿recuerdan cuando corrió desnudo y cubierto de jabón por toda la casa?-

-¿Y eso?

-Se estaba bañando y le pusimos una araña en la ducha-

Sencillamente aquellos eran recuerdos demasiado bochornosos, incluso para Leo; pero Nico lo hizo cambiar de opinión, susurrándole al oído que se veía muy tierno con la cara toda roja.

Luego de comer, y de que Nico se pusiera al día con todos los recuerdos vergonzosos de Jason y Frank, Leo le puso un regalo envuelto en negro con cinta verde.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto sorprendido mientras Leo sonreía.

-Esto, mi pequeño Grinch, se conoce como "obsequio"…-Bromeaba el moreno-Las personas siempre le regalan uno a alguien importante para ellas.

-Hmm-Nico lo miro con cara de querer estrangularlo, de nuevo.

-Pensé que sería una de tus bromas-Acoto Percy-El papel negro y todo eso…

-El negro es de Nico-Rebatió el pequeño duende-Venga ábrelo, se que te gustara.

-La última vez que dijo eso, incendio la casa-Le susurro Jason al oído-Así que ábrelo con cuidado.

-Ok…-Cuidadosamente quito el moño, la cinta y destapo la caja-…-En su interior esperaba una camisa blanca a cuadros de líneas grises y un pantalón de tela negro.

-Tuve que adivinar tu taya-Dijo Leo rascándose la nuca sin estar muy seguro; y el silencio de Nico no ayudaba a sus nervios. Tenía miedo de que al menor no le gustara su regalo-Pensé que irían bien con tu chaqueta.

Pero Nico no tenía nada que decir, tampoco habría podido, así que solo sujeto a Leo del cuello de su camisa roja y lo jalo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, es, mi primer regalo en años…-Le dijo con cariño.

-¿En serio?-Leo sonrió-¿Y solo me das un beso en la mejilla? Vamos, me merezco algo mas…-Sugirió moviendo las cejas.

-No abuses Leo-Pero las miradas acecinas de Annabeth, Reina y Jason le indicaron que mejor cerrara la boca.

-Lamento no tener un regalo para ti-Se disculpo el azabache; de inmediato todos miraron a Nicon con cara de "Hazlo sentir mal, y te acecinamos".

-Ey, tú me diste un regalo hace rato-Le susurro lo bastante cerca para que solo ellos pudieran escucharse-Cuando me besaste y dijiste que me quieres.

-¿Eso cuenta?-Bromeo Nico tomando a Leo por la nuca y acariciándole el cabello-Genial, no tendré que gastar nada en ti.

-Ya que estas tan "generoso"-Dijo el moreno haciendo comillas-¿Sabes que puedes darme para año nuevo? Venir y pasarlo conmigo en casa… ¿Tiene permiso verdad?-Agrego mirando a Annabeth.

-Se se comporta en los próximos días, no veo porque no-Respondió la rubia mientras les extendía una copa de champaña a ambos.

-También pueden venir ustedes-Agrego Jason mirando a Reina, la enfermera sonrió.

Faltaban unos minutos para la media noche y todos estaban preparados para hacer el brindis.

Leo seguía junto a Nico a su derecha, ambos rodeando al otro por la cintura con un brazo; igual Sally y Paul; Percy y Jason se sujetaban por los hombros mientras que Frank, Annabeth y Reina se mantenían de pie juntos. Todos con sus copas preparadas. Paraca cuando dieron las doce todos brindaron por una feliz navidad. Chocaron las copas y se desearon los mejores deseos unos a otros; Leo beso a Nico en los labios de forma cariñosa, no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, pero Nico tampoco así que para ambos fue perfecto.

Para cuando iban por la segunda copa de champaña, excepto Nico ya que Annabeth no lo dejo, la madre adoptiva de Leo hablo:

-¿Y si, mejor no pides permiso?-Sugirió Sally, haciendo que todos la miraran; especialmente el moreno-¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros? Permanentemente…

-Eh…-

-¿Te gustaría ser parte de la familia?-Sugirió Paul; dejando a Nico con la boca abierta. Al instante todos mostraron su opinión:

-Sera genial-

-Sí, podremos jugar videojuegos-

-Cenar juntos-

Todos parecían muy motivados con la idea de que Nico fuera adoptado; hasta que el azabache dijo:

-No pueden.

-¡¿Qué?!-Saltaron todos, en especial Leo-¿Pero creí que odiabas estar aquí? ¿Qué paso con todo eso que dijiste acaso-

-¡Ey!-Interrumpió Nico tapándole la boca-Hablo de que, en serio, no pueden adoptarme-Agrego el menor; a lo que todos lo miraron aun mas confundidos.

-Verán, Nico es un menor emancipado-Explico Annabeth, al ver que el menor no encontraba la forma de explicarse.

-¿Emancipado?-

-Legalmente soy un adulto-Dijo Nico. Dejando a todos con cara de "¿Qué?"-Después del accidente el abogado de la familia arreglo todo para que pudiera seguir siendo dueño de la empresa, aunque para entonces no podía hacerlo y él se encargaba de todo.

-También organizo todo para que no se retrasara en sus estudios-Acoto Reina.

-¿Qué?-Tal vez era algo cruel, pero Nico encontraba divertida y adorable la forma en que Leo no era capaz de cerrar la boca.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es que Nico ha pagado la cuenta del hospital por cinco años?-Y el tono de Annabeth no ayudo a que Leo se sintiera menos idiota.

-¿Empresa?-

-¿Cinco años?-

-El punto es…-Atajo el azabache antes de que la conversación se desviara, con los hermanos de Leo eso era demasiado sencillo-Que, no puedo ser su hijo… Pero, en serio, me encantaría ser parte de su familia-Agrego con una sonrisa-Si, aun me dejan.

Todos se quedaron conmovidos de ver a Nico ser tan adorable, hasta que Leo le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas:

-No te hagas el tierno-Le susurro.

-Ya eres parte de esta familia-Dijo Sally, omitiendo el comentario del moreno.

-Sí, eres el primer novio de Leo-Agrego Percy, que aún no le perdonaba al moreno haber contado sus recuerdos más vergonzosos.

-Te mudaras con nosotros apenas te den de alta-Sentención Jason.

-Tendrás que cuidarte mucho Nico-Agrego Annabeth-Tomar todas tus pastillas, y comer mucho para que ya no tengas que hacerlo.

-Oh créeme, bajo el cuidado de Sally estará más que bien alimentado-El comentario de Paul los hizo reír a todos.

-Bueno, detesto ser la vos de la razón y una aguafiestas… Pero ya es tarde-Decía Sally mientras recogía los platos; luego se dirigió a Nico-Cariño tienes que descansar.

-S-si señora-No tenía idea de donde salió esa respuesta, la respondió solo por instinto.

Una vez todo estuvo recogido, Annabeth le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de despedirse:

-Yo nunca pude animarte-Le dijo con algo de frustración-Pero me alegra verte tan feliz ahora.

-Lamento haber sido tan, seco, todo este tiempo-Se disculpo el menor correspondiendo el abrazo a la rubia-Pero gracias por ser tan atenta.

-Es un placer Nico.

-Ey pero no creas que te desharás de nosotras tan fácilmente-Intervino Reina, del otro lado.

-Ni aunque quisiera.

-Ey en serio dejen de estar sobre Nico-Salto Leo tirándose en la cama a un lado del menor y abrazándolo de forma que la cara del menor quedo contra su pecho-¡Es mío!

-Nunca entenderé como es que se llevan tan bien-

-Los opuestos se atraen…

-Ustedes no son opuestos; son de planetas diferentes.

-Pero hablando de algo más serio-De repente Leo pudo notar un aura más pesada y unas miradas mas afiladas de parte de las profesionales de la salud. Casi pudo jurar que vio un par de lenguas viperinas asomar de sus labios-Si te atreves a lastimar, solo un poco, a Nico…

-… más vale que sea porque estás muerto; porque si no, seremos nosotras las que hagamos tu autopsia… Vivo-

Después de esa sutil amenaza ambas chicas besaron al moreno en las mejillas y le desearon una feliz navidad.

-Desearía hacer una amenaza mejor que esa-Comento Jason mientras veía a ambas chicas salir de la habitación.

-Nunca lastimaría a Leo-Nico se sintió obligado a decir aquello; pero Frank agito su mano en negativa:

-No para ti…-Corrigieron al unisonó-Para Leo; sise atreve a lastimar a nuestro querido hermanito/cuñado-

-Debemos arreglar el titulo-Sugirió Frank.

-Lo pagara caro-Finalizo Percy-En serio, no podemos superar la amenaza de la autopsia.

-Y esa es mi familia-Comento Leo haciendo como si recostara en un ataúd, aun acostado junto a Nico.

Luego de que todo estuvo recogido todos empezaron a despedirse del menor. Frank lo exprimió en sus enormes brazos; Jason y Percy chocaron puños con él, mencionando algunos planes que tenían para él; Sally le beso la mejilla y lo abrazo, mencionando lo feliz que estaba de haberlo conocido, y que necesitaba comer un poco más; Paul le dio la mano y dijo que esperaba poder conocerlo mejor.

-¿Leo?-Pregunto la madre para cuando salían de la habitación.

-Yo me quedare con Nico…-Respondió sentado desde el sofá. Nico quiso decir que no era necesario pero Sally sonrió y les deseo buenas noches.

-No lo digas-Atajo Leo-Se que dirás que no tenía que quedarme.

-No tenías que hacerlo-

-Te prometí que no te dejaría solo.

-No tienes que ser tan literal…

-No, pero también quiero estar contigo-Respondió Leo con una amplia sonrisa llena de convicción.

-Te, te ves muy bien-Comento Nico; Leo rio un poco-Te queda el rojo.

-Eres un encanto cuando te lo propones-El moreno se levanto del sofá y volvió a sentarse junto a Nico al borde de la cama-Yo quisiera dejar de verte con esa ropa-

¡PLAFF!

-¡Me refería a la ropa de hospital!-Bramo el moreno, con lágrimas en los ojos y la marca roja de la mano de Nico en su cara.

-Oh, perdón…-Se disculpó Nico, cuya mano le dolía un poco. Tal vez se había pasado-Es que en serio haces comentarios de doble sentido.

-Tú les das el doble sentido-Dijo Leo sobándose la mejilla-Pervertido.

-Ven…-Nico le tomo la barbilla y hizo que girara el rostro para poder besar donde había cacheteado a Leo-¿Mejor?

-Un poco. Pero puedes hacerlo mejor-Esta vez fue Leo quien tomo al azabache por un lado del rostro con la palma de su mano y lo guio para poder besarlo en los labios. Primero un contacto suave y gentil, guiado más que todo por él, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo el ritmo; Leo mordió suavemente el labio inferior del azabache haciendo que Nico gimiera suavemente.

-Ey…-Susurro sobre el beso.

-¿Qué?-Aun sin romper el contacto entre sus labios.

-Eso… me gusto-En respuesta volvió a sentir el pellizco en sus labios-Leo…

-¿Mjmm?

-Te… quiero…

-Nico…-Esta vez Leo rompió el contacto, tomo a Nico del rostro y le dedico una dulce mirada-Yo no te quiero… Te amo.

-¿Me lo juras?-

-Mejor te lo demuestro-Y volvió a besar a Nico-Pero tienes que descansar…

-No te vayas-Atajo tomando a Leo por la parte de atrás de los tirantes cuando este hizo el amago de levantarse.

-Ya te dije que no me iré a ninguna parte-Le recordó el moreno con amabilidad.

-No, me refiero a…-Sentía sus mejillas arder-No te vayas al sofá; duerme, conmigo.

-…-Leo lo miro con una ceja alzada-¿Vas a volver a abofetearme?

-Lo prometo-Nico se corrió a un lado para hacerle espacio al moreno, el cual dejo su chaqueta en el sofá junto a la del menor. Se recostó junto al azabache y sonrió cuando sintió que Nico se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

-Descansa, mi pequeño arisco-Susurro pasando sus dedos por el negro cabello de Nico.

-Tú también, duende hiperquinetico-Respondió el azabache con los ojos cerrados.

-Ey, no es cariñoso si no se lo que significa-

-Eso es lo que me hace quererte-Agrego abrazando al moreno por la cintura.

Leo sonrió e hizo lo mismo, rodeo Nico con los brazos para poder brindarle todo su calor. Aun se preguntaba en qué momento había empezado a querer a Nico, cuando se fijó ya no podía dejar de querer ver al azabache; y sabia que posiblemente a Nico le había pasado lo mismo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando empezaron a sentirse así por el otro. Pero no les importaba; solo sabían que desde ese momento podrían tenerse el uno al otro cada vez que quisieran.

Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor navidad que habían tenido en sus vidas.

-Oye Nico…

-¿Mjmm?-El azabache estaba medio dormido.

-Me estaba preguntando…

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo mientras miraba a Leo por un ojo.

-Naa…

-No me despiertes y luego digas "Naa"-Bufo molesto-Dime.

-Nop; quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?-

-Sí, una para año nuevo-

-Eso…-Nico bostezo-… suena… bien…

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Solo en caso de que se lo estén preguntando, si, este es el final del fic.**_

_**Pero se me ocurrio que tal vez, solo tal vez, si recibia suficientes reviews podria hacer un epilogo sobre como Pasaraon Nico y Leo año nuevo jejeje**_

_**Sin espero que les haya gustado este pequeño pero emotivo fic que tanto disfrute de escribir..**_

_**Por cierto, si estan siguiendo mis otros fics, no tardare en actualisar esten pendientes**_


End file.
